Lady of the Northern Lands
by Lady of Destruction
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyou, and Kagome goes back to her time. What does she learn from her mother that makes her want to go to the Northern Lands? First Inuyasha Fanfic. R&R On Hold! Sorry.
1. His Choice

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I wrote this for one of my friends. So be my guest and give me a few pointers. Thanks.

Chapter 1

His Choice

The birds were singing, humans were waking, and a hanyou was angry.

"No, you can't go and that's final!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You have no power over me. I can go if I want, besides I am going home just to get more supplies. It'll only take like 2 hours!" Kagome yelled back losing her patience.

"You don't need anymore supplies wench! You have enough already."

"I also need to get more ramen because you ate the last cup last night!"

This caused Inuyasha to hesitate for a moment. 'Yes, now he'll let me go for sure.' Kagome thought and started walking to the well.

"Where do you think you're going? I said you can't go!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in front of her.

"Inuyasha…"

'O, Shit' Inuyasha knew that tone of voice and tried to get away.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Kagome's time

"I'm back, but I won't be staying long. I just need more supplies," She yelled, grabbing some ramen and candy.

"Honey, I got you a new first aid kit," Her mother yelled down from upstairs.

"Thanks mom. I'm leaving, I don't know when I'll be back.

She grabbed the kit and ran back to the well and jumped in. She landed on the other side with a soft thud. Kagome looked up to find something to climb up. She found a strong vine and started climbing. When she reached the top, she threw her bag over the top and climbed the rest of the way out of the well.

"That took much longer than I thought it would." She said aloud. When she looked up into the sky, she saw something flying overhead and wondered what it was. 'I guess I should get going to the village before night falls.' Kagome thought and started walking, not noticing two pairs of green eyes that were watching her.

"Are you sure that's her? I don't recognize her." One of the pairs of green eyes said.

"Yes, I'm positive. Even though she looks like a human," The other said.

Back to Kagome

When she got to Kaede's hut she walked in.

"I'm back. Sorry it took longer than I thought."

"Mamma, your back. Inuyasha was trying to hit me!" Shippo exclaimed and attached himself to her t-shirt.

"Kagome, welcome back. Come and eat dinner," Sango said.

"Yes Lady Kagome, welcome back," Miroku said, patting the seat next to him motioning her to sit.

"Come child, ye must be hungry."

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome said and sat next to Sango, making sure she was out of Miroku's reach. She looked around, and noticed someone was missing. Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"We thought he was still at the well waiting for you. Obviously we were wrong," Sango said, smacking Miroku's hand that was coming too close for her taste.

"Maybe we should look for him. He could have gotten attacked," Kagome said. She stood up and walked to the door of the hut.

"I think Lady Kagome is right. We should go look for him Sango," Miroku said getting up and going after Kagome.

"I'm not letting him go alone with Kagome. Who knows what he would try to do. What a lecher," Sango said, running after them.

"Okay, we should split up and meet back at the well in one hour."

"Alright, it's a plan," Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"See you guys in an hour. Come on Shippo, let's go."

Kagome and Shippo ran off into the forest. They were walking for about 30 minutes when they both saw a light from a soul collector.

"I don't like what I just saw." Kagome headed to where she saw the soul collector.

They kept walking until they reached a clearing. Kagome just stood there looking at what was in front of her. Inuyasha and Kikyou were kissing. Watching them made Kagome want to hurl.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes."

"Do you love me? Or do you love my reincarnation?" Kikyou asked.

"I'll always love you. Kagome is nothing but a shard detector, and compared to you, she is just as weak as a child in her spiritual powers."

Kagome just stood there. She couldn't believe what she heard. 'I'm just a shard detector am I? I'll show him who is weak.' Kagome thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by **his** voice.

"Kikyou, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, of course." She said tilting her head to the side and Inuyasha bit into her neck, making her, his mate. Kagome couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't take his bullshit anymore, her patience with him, snapped.

"Inuyasha! You will regret the day you met me. SIT!" She yelled and ran back to the well.

With Sango and Miroku

"Hey, did you just hear Kagome yelling?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I did. The one thing that stood out was the 'sit' at the end. That is usually not good, even though we know he isn't dead. Yet," Sango said.

A blur of white and green with a hint of orange at the top of it ran by.

"Kagome, come back!" Sango yelled after her.

"Kagome stopped and looked back at who called her. She saw Sango and Miroku standing next to the well. 'How did I get here so fast?' She asked herself. She shrugged it off and walked over to them.

"I didn't know Lady Kagome could run so fast," Miroku whispered as Kagome approached.

"Hey what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked ignoring Miroku's statement.

"Inuyasha is a fucking dip shit, and he will wish he never meet me." Kagome said as she stopped right in front of Sango and Miroku.

"I take it you found Inuyasha and he was with Kikyou…" Sango started.

"And he choose her to be his mate," Miroku finished.

"Yes. But I don't care. I'm going back to my time. I'll be back tomorrow. Whatever you guys do, don't tell Inuyasha where I went. He would only follow me, ok."

"No problem Kagome. Just go and we'll take care of him," Sango said with an evil grin gracing her lips.

"Alright, see ya,." Kagome said and jumped into the well.

"Inuyasha is going to get it when Kagome comes back tomorrow. Who cares about him right now though, let's get back to Kaede's before he does."


	2. The Change

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know how it is with school and finals and all that fun stuff. Well, enough of me talking, here you go, chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The Changing

'I hope I don't wake anyone up,' Kagome thought as she opened the door to her house.

"Kagome! You're back, good. I was hoping you would come back tonight," her mother said, leading Kagome to the couch.

"I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for Inuyasha…wait, what do you mean you were hoping I'd come back tonight?" Kagome queried.

"I wanted to talk to you about your father; we'll come back to the Inu-baka some other time. This may shock you, but your father is still alive. Before you say anything, I want to tell you something else; then you can ask as many questions you want, k?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good, well here it goes. Our family is from the Feudal Era and your father is Lord of the Northern Lands, so that makes you the heir to the lands. So, any questions so far?" she asked.

"Yeah, the main ones being why did you keep this from me and are you a demon, hanyou, or a real human?" Kagome questioned.

"We kept this from you because we wanted you to be safe. When you and I left, many demons wanted to use you against your father. We thought that if you knew, you would try to go back to help him get rid of the demons. Your memories will return on your 17th birthday, which is tomorrow. As for your second question, your father and I are full-blooded demons. To be more specific, we are dog demons like Inuyasha and I guess his brother," her mother said.

"Well, if both of you are demons, then why am I human?"

"You're not human. When you wake up, you should be in your demon form, so don't freak," Tia informed her.

"Okay. Before I go to bed, I have one last question. Tomorrow, can I see your demon form?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course you can, good night,"

"Good night, see you in the morning," Kagome replied and walked to her room to go to sleep.

"Kagome, wake up,"

"…five more minutes mom," Kagome groaned.

"Come on honey. You need to get ready to go back to the Feudal Era to meet your father," her mother replied pulling her blankets off.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"No it wasn't," her mother said and walked out.

"Hey sis, you look really beautiful in your true form," her brother said popping his head in.

Kagome ran across the room to her full-size mirror in the corner of her room. Standing in front of her was a beautiful demoness. Her hair was now down to her thighs. It was still black, but it had stripes of silver and red. Her eyes were now a silver color and she had one black stripe under each eye, starting a little above her eyebrow and stopping by her mouth. On her forehead was an upside down crescent moon with a dragon wrapped around it. All in all she was beautiful. She got dressed in a fighting kimono she had received from Kaede and went down to eat breakfast.

"Mom, is there a way to conceal my demon form?" She asked after she finished eating.

"Yeah, it's really easy, especially since you have miko powers. Just think about being human. That's all there is to it," her mother explained.

Kagome did as her mother asked, and soon enough, she was back in her human form, a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey, it worked! Oh, can I see your demon form?" Kagome questioned.

"Alright,"

Her mother closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal green eyes. Her hair was opposite from Kagome's, it was silver with black and red stripes. She had silver stripes under each eye.

"Wow! You're beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you," her mother responded, changing back into her human form. "So, when will you be leaving?"

"I decided to leave in ten minutes. That way, I can pack some things before I go."

"Honey, you go ahead and leave now. Be sure to tell your friends and that baka, where you'll be going. Then you can go to the well and a backpack will be waiting there for you."

"Thanks mom. I'll see ya later," Kagome yelled as she ran to the well.


	3. The Guards

Chapter 3

The Guards

When she got out of the well, she slid down and leaned against the side. She stood up after sitting silently telling herself that there was no one watching her, but she could sense them and decided to go to Kaede's; that way she would know one of her friends would sense them. Oddly enough, she recognized the two watching her.

"You know she sensed us."

"Yeah, she did. We need to reveal ourselves to her."

"Now isn't the time though because she is heading back to that village."

"If that hanyou hurts her physically or emotionally, he will regret his actions."

"I agree with you there brother."

"Let's follow her; that way we could hear their conversation."

She was getting closer to Kaede's when an unpleasant smell reached her nose. 'Great, Kikyou is here. As long as she doesn't try to kill me again.' Kagome thought.

"Momma!" Shippo yelled and attached himself to her.

"You're not going to like what you'll see,"

"I know, Kikyou's here, not surprised," Kagome said and walked into the hut.

"Hi you guys, I'm back. Oh, hi Inuyasha, Kikyou,"

"How did you know she was here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anyone can smell her stench from miles away!" Kagome exclaimed holding her nose.

"Since when did you get a keen sense of smell?" Shippo queried.

"Since this morning," She answered.

"You're not needed anymore, reincarnation, so you can just leave," Kikyou smirked and got closer to Inuyasha to try and make her sad.

Kagome bent her head down and her shoulders started to shake. Kikyou smiled at thinking that she made her reincarnation cry.

"Hahahahahaha, that's funny. Me, being a reincarnation of a weakling like you, now that's a laugh," Kagome responded wiping away tears due to how hard she laughed.

"What are you talking about wench? Kikyou is stronger than you any time, any day," Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Would you like to take this outside, you mutt?" Kagome asked opening the flap.

Inuyasha walked out followed by Kikyou. Next came Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kilala. Inuyasha turned and faced Kagome and drew his sword.

"You should have left before you challenged me, wench" Inuyasha stated.

"Don't you dare talk down to people who are higher up then you, hanyou," Kagome retorted with a cold voice that could rival the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I don't see anyone here that is higher than me. O, were you referring to me? It's about damn time that you admitted that I am higher than you," Inuyasha sneered.

"Please, the only person that is higher than me that's related to you is your half-brother, Sesshomaru because he is a Lord," Kagome bit out.

"Anyone is higher then you, because you are a human wench," Inuyasha threw back.

Suddenly, Inuyasha charged at Kagome. All she did was stand there watching him. Before Inuyasha was able to get a swing in, he was thrown back. He looked up and found two demons standing in front of Kagome.

"You will not touch or insult Lady Kagome again or so help me, I will tear you apart, limb by limb," the tallest threatened.

Before Inuyasha got a chance to retort, the two turned and bowed to Kagome. She looked down and smiled. She put a hand on each of their heads and motioned them to stand. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha with an emotionless mask on that made Inuyasha shiver.

"Inuyasha, I hope that you will take their advice and not touch or insult me again because if I hear it, they won't even get a chance to kill you, because I would have done it before they realize what happened. No offense to you guys," Kagome said.

"No offense taken, Milady," they both responded.

"Like you could get close enough to me with out me noticing, I mean with how clumsy you are," Inuyasha replied waving off her threat.

The next thing Inuyasha knew he was pinned to a tree with a hand around his neck. He looked down and found Kagome holding him there.

"What were you saying?" Kagome asked between clenched teeth.

"Lady Kagome, we must explain who you are. If you can't tell, they are all confused. Besides you shouldn't waste your time on him," one of her guards told her.

Kagome released Inuyasha and he crumbled to the ground. She turned and started walking over to the hut.

'Someone is watching us, so it is best if we go inside anyway.' Kagome thought.

"Right, let's go inside. Inuyasha you may join us if you will be quiet and not interrupt," Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

They all entered the hut and sat down around the fire that was still blazing. She waited until everyone was seated except for Inuyasha, who leaned in the doorway.

"Well first things first. These guys are my guards, Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Obviously they keep me safe from harm no matter how far we are from one another. Next, I came to go to the Northern Lands to see my father," Kagome said.

"So your father lives in the Northern Lands and you came back to find him?" Inuyasha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, my father lives up north and I already know where he is. I just need to go to the palace of the Northern Lands and…" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Go figure that your father works in the Northern palace as a servant," he remarked.

"Actually Inuyasha, my father is the ruler of the Northern Lands and that makes me the heir," Kagome retorted glaring at him.

"Wait, if you father is the ruler of the Northern lands, that makes him a full demon, and since your mother is a human, that makes you a hanyou as well. So we're even in the world," Inuyasha thought out loud.

When Inuyasha finished talking, three growls were heard. Two came from Kagome's guards the third however, came from Kagome herself.

"No baka, I am a full demon. My mother is a full-blooded dog demon the same is for my father. So, just to let you all know, I am leaving right know to go to the Northern Lands, if you wish, you all may join me,"

"I'm coming with you Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"So am I, especially if Miroku is going," Sango answered.

"I'm coming to make sure you don't loose the jewel shards," Inuyasha put in.

"I'm not staying when my mamma is going to the northern lands, I'm going too," Shippo announced.

"Mamma? Lady Kagome, when did you get a son?" Jakotsu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He is my adopted son. His parents were killed, so I took him in, but enough about that, let's get going, we need to stop by the well first," Kagome told them and ran out the door with Bankotsu and Jakotsu on her tail.

"Well, lets catch up, Kilala!" Sango called.

The neko transformed into her demon form and allowed Sango and Miroku to get on before taking off.

"Good, my mom did get me my stuff," Kagome said picking up her backpack.

"Lady Kagome, I forgot to give this to you earlier. It's a present from your father," Bankotsu said holding up a necklace with a dragon.

"He said it would help you with the Shikon no Tama,"

"Well, I see where the jewel goes, so I can just put my shards there."

Kagome took out her shards and held them to the necklace. The necklace pulsed and pulled the jewel shards into the dragon's claws.

"This will help in finding the jewel shards. Hey, have you guys sensed any demons near by?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it's faint, but it's there and it's following us," Jakotsu responded.

"Yeah, well we can't do anything right now, so let's just continue on," Kagome sighed.

"Lady Kagome, you should change into your demon form to travel faster," Bankotsu stated.

"No, I wish to surprise the demon that is following us," Kagome responded.

"Then allow me to carry you Milady," Jakotsu said picking Kagome up bridal style.

"Thank you," Kagome replied with a blush brightening her face.

They sped off to the north to meet their lord.


	4. Enter Naraku

Chapter 4

Enter Naraku

"Kanna, Kagura."

"Yes Milord?" They replied in unison.

"It's time to get the shards from Inuyasha."

"Yes Lord Naraku."

"Let's go pay them a visit."

'What is that smell? I don't recognize it,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Jakotsu, can you please stop? I need to check on something," Kagome asked.

"Of course Milady," Jakotsu replied.

He landed in a clearing, followed by Bankotsu, Inuyasha with Kikyou, and Kilala with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Why are we stopping, there's still daylight," Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha use your sense of smell and tell me who is coming towards us," Kagome requested.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and did as he was told. After a few moments, he managed to catch a whiff of something. He concentrated on what he sensed and his eyes flew open surprise as he inhaled sharply.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten about me," Naraku taunted, standing beneath a tree.

"It's very easy to forget you, especially when you haven't attacked us lately," Kagome sarcastically retorted, taking a defensive stance.

"Just the girl I wanted to see. So, be a good wench and hand over the jewel shards."

"First off, my name is Kagome, not girl, miko, bitch, wench, or any other name you can think of. Secondly, you can try to get them if you wish, but you will find it impossible to do so," Kagome said, menacingly.

"Hn, Kagura, Kanna, keep her friends busy," Naraku demanded.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled, sending a blast at Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala.

But it never reached its destination. Right before it hit them, it collided with a barrier. While the rest of the group was protected behind the barrier, Kagome felt Naraku circling her. She took Shippo and ran to the barrier with Bankotsu and Jakotsu following right behind. They were inches away when someone grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Keep running, here take Shippo with you," Kagome tossed Shippo to Jakotsu before she was twirled. Soon, she was face-to-face with Naraku.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naraku whispered seductively into her ear.

"You guys are her guards, you should be helping her!" She heard Shippo yell.

"Against that weakling, please," Jakotsu scoffed. "Besides, she is trying to get close enough so she can get the jewel shards he has." Jakotsu whispered the last part about the jewel shards so as not to allow Naraku to know.

"I was going to leave your ass and find someone more powerful to beat the living shit out of," Kagome answered trying to create more distance between their two faces.

"I sense something from you, but I don't know what. You can't possible be a miko as well as a demon. Too bad, I would have loved to see what you look like," Naraku whispered and licked her cheek.

That made her snap. She dropped the concealment spell that kept her looking human and changed into a demon. She looked him in the eyes, pure hatred written across hers.

"You do that again and I swear you'll regret it," Kagome whispered dangerously into his ear.

Naraku pulled back a bit to see what she looked like. He smiled as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"If you didn't want me to do that again, then you shouldn't have shown me your true form," Naraku whispered with lust in his eyes.

Before she could respond, he picked her up and slammed his lips onto hers. She used this to her advantage and raised her arms around his neck. She removed the jewel shards and mixed her demonic energy with her purifying power, causing Naraku to scream out in pain and pull back. Kagome dropped to the ground and gasped for air. She pushed herself to a sitting position with her legs folded beneath her.

'Man, I didn't know that transforming took so much energy.' She thought as her vision began to blur.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango yelled as she watched her sister fall to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Transforming into a demon form takes a lot of energy out of you if it's your first or second time. Lets go Jakotsu, she is going to need our help now," Bankotsu replied and disappeared quickly, only to reappear moments later next to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" Jakotsu questioned looking for any sign of injury.

"Except for having a bad taste in my mouth and being really tired, I can't complain," Kagome replied and leaned on Jakotsu.

"Sleep, you need it. Don't worry. When you wake up, Naraku will be gone and we'll be right next to you."

"Thank you, both of you," Kagome said and closed her eyes.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked up, hoping to finish off Naraku, but found no trace of him in the area, until he decided to speak.

"I will be back for the jewel shards," Naraku announced before he disappeared.

3 miles away

"Hold up you guys. I smell Kagome and Naraku! Lets go," The Lord of the South yelled out to his companions.


	5. Lord Kouga

Chapter 5

Lord Kouga

Kagome was enjoying her peaceful sleep until a very angry Inuyasha started yelling at Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"We need to get going, just wake her ass up already!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome yawned out.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked.

"Sit," She replied and rolled over in her bed, but immediately sat up when she sensed two jewel shards coming this way very fast.

"Kouga's coming," Kagome told everyone and got up.

She walked over the lake that was next to their camp and filled up her water bottle and drank some water.

"Oi, where's my woman?" Kouga quarried as he looked at everyone and took in the sight of the demoness that was by the lake, who looked like Kagome.

"For the last time, I'm not your woman," Kagome sighed and stood up.

"You do look like Kagome, is that really you?" Kouga questioned.

"Well as far as I know, I have been Kagome ever since you kidnapped me and after I slapped you, if I'm not correct you have been calling me your women. Then every time we meet you always call me your woman, to tell the truth it's getting annoying," she replied getting ready to go.

"Yes, I would have to agree with Lady Kagome on that last part," Miroku agreed.

"By goddess, Kagome your even more gorgeous than you were when you were human. Will you make me the happiest demon and become my mate?" He asked stepping up to her.

Before she could replied, he grabbed her hand and spin her into his chest. He kissed her on her cheek, and whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I could d-" but he was cut off by a blow to the face.

"Back off Lord Kouga. Even though you're the Lord of the Southern lands, you are not allowed to touch Lady Kagome without her permission," Bankotsu stated stepping in front of Kagome.

"Not that I would love to see Kouga get his ass kicked, but we should continue," Kagome replied putting her hand on Bankotsu's arm.

"I'll see you later Lord Kouga, but the next time you call me your women you better be prepared to get your fuckin ass kicked. By me," She finished, noticing the look he gave Bankotsu and Jakotsu and continued walking.

"Well, I better keep going to reach the castle before she does," Kouga said out loud and took off to the castle, leaving his companions behind.

They walked for about three hours, then decided to make camp.

"We're about a half hour away from the castle, right," Kagome asked.

"How the hell did you know that?" Inuyasha retorted.

"She most likely senses all the powerful demon lords that are at the castle," Bankotsu answered for Kagome.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I am still tired so I'm going to bed. Inuyasha, will you keep watch since you do that anyways?" Kagome questioned.

"No, even though I would keep moving no matter how tired anyone is," Inuyasha muttered.

"Sit,"

'Thud'

"See you guys in the morning," Kagome said before jumping up into a tree to sleep.

She heard two other people jump up into the trees beside her and knew that it was Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

'I finally get to meet my father tomorrow,' she thought before falling asleep.

Thanks for reading. Please R&R.


	6. The Meeting

This will be my last update for at least a month due to me going out of the country and to a lack of a computer, but I promise that as soon as I get back I will update again. Sorry.

Chapter 6

The Meeting

Kagome awoke to the sound of clashing metal.

'Now what's going on,' Kagome thought as she looked down from her branch.

There was Inuyasha with his sword at the ready, facing a person that looked like her.

"Where is Kagome? I know she has been traveling with you. Where is she and where is Jakotsu and Bankotsu?" he queried.

"I don't know where they went. When I got back, Jakotsu and Bankotsu weren't here and the last time I saw Kagome, she was under that tree," Inuyasha retorted charging towards the unknown demon.

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome commanded.

Thud 

Kagome jumped down from the tree and walked up to the crater that was Inuyasha.

"Did you even ask his name you dumb ass!" She chastised Inuyasha before she turned to face the unknown demon. "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive him. He acts before he thinks, Lord Ryu," she said and bowed.

"Well if you know my name, then you must know that I am your father and that you don't have to bow to me," he replied lifting up her chin.

"Papa, I bow to show respect for my elder," Kagome responded and attached herself to his waist.

"Kagome, get away from him!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You are thick aren't you? He is my father and plus I don't have to listen to you. So you can just **sit** there and leave me to talk to my father and if there is a **sit**-uation I'll be sure to let you know," Kagome barked at him.

"That's my little Kagome!" Ryu exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all awoke to the sound of Kagome's laughter. Bankotsu and Jakotsu both got up from the tree they were in and knelt down to their lord.

"Come, let's go to the castle. There, you can introduce me to your friends, after you freshen up of course," Lord Ryu laughed.

"I'll race you there!" Kagome exclaimed and ran off in the direction of the palace.

"I will see you guys at the palace, until then bye."

"We best be off," Miroku spoke up, watching the retreating forms of Kagome and Ryu.

When they arrived, a servant came out and led them to their rooms. Inuyasha and Kikyou were sharing a room in the east wing; Sango's room was in the south wing with Miroku's room being right across the way. Shippo was sleeping across from Kagome in the west wing and Kilala was sleeping with Sango.

"So, how're you doing?" Sango asked when she caught up with Kagome.

"I can't complain, but we should go and take a bath before we meet up with my father," Kagome responded, picking a random kimono while she waited for Sango to finish getting ready.

"Works for me, but I'll follow you. I haven't quite figured out where everything is yet."

They headed off and were in the hot springs ten minutes later.

"I'm getting out, you coming?" Kagome asked, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Yeah, I'm done," Sango replied.

Kagome put on the kimono she picked and was surprised to see that it fit her perfectly. It was black with dragons wrapped around each sleeve. The sleeves went past her fingers, with the tip of it touching the ground. Sango adorned a fighting kimono that was blue and faded to white.

When they were finished, they walked to the throne room. Everyone was already there, waiting for them to arrive.

"Come Kagome, this is where you will sit," Ryu said pointing to the chair that was to the left of his.

Kagome ran up the stairs and sat down as everyone watched her.

"Just so everyone knows, there will be a ball here tonight with the other Lords and Ladies of the land. Then tomorrow, any man that wishes to take you as a mate will step forward to make himself known. All of you ladies and gentleman are invited to the ball. You may go get ready because it starts in an hour. Kagome, there will be a dress laid out on your bed; I would like you to wear it. You will be introduced very last, so you have time to get dressed. I will come to get you myself when it's time," Lord Ryu said.

"Yes father. If you'll excuse me, I shall start getting ready," Kagome replied standing up, walking out to her room.


	7. The Ball

Chapter 7

The Ball

'Great, I get to meet the Lords and Ladies already. This should be interesting,' Kagome thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was up with a hair ornament that had a tear-shaped jewel resting on her forehead and golden chains throughout her hair to hold it in. Her dress was very beautiful. The sleeves weren't attached to the dress and were white. The dress itself was blue. It hugged her in the right places. The back of the dress came together on her lower back. It was a very beautiful dress, even if she didn't like the way it hugged at her curves.

'Well, I know where the lords will be staring,' Kagome thought dryly.

She was brought back by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered as she turned to look at her father in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"As ready as I could be," she replied taking his arm, leaving for the ball.

"All the Lords and Lady have been introduced. There's Lord Kouga of the Eastern Lands…" Lord Ryu started.

"Great, the wolf," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Continuing on, there's Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands…"

"Inuyasha's half brother, please continue,"

"And last but not least, is Lord Cyrus and Lady Kira of the Southern Lands," he finished seeing if she knew this lord.

"This one is new to me," she finally said.

"You'll meet them soon enough, but right now let's just get in there," he said as a servant pulled opened the door for them.

The music stopped playing and the guests all went quiet and turned to face the stairs.

"May I present Lord Ryu of the Northern Lands and his daughter, Princess Kagome of the Northern Lands," The announcer yelled.

Kagome walked down the steps while looking at the guests. She studied the lords one by one, then her eyes fell on a nobleman that sent chills down her spine.

"Are you okay Kagome?" her father whispered leading her to her seat.

"I'm fine, but do I have to dance? I already don't trust some of the nobles," Kagome asked.

"Yes, I know how you feel. I don't trust some of them either, but you have to at least dance with the Lords," he replied.

"Milady, will you give me the pleasure to dance with you?" Kouga asked holding out his hand.

"Sure, it should be fun, but don't you dare call me your woman or I will stop dancing and you'll get an ass kicking like never before," she replied taking his hand.

They danced for awhile, until Sesshomaru cutted in.

"So, how ya been, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I find it curious that you know me, but I don't know you," he replied in his usual cold voice.

"Well actually, you do know me. I traveled with Inuyasha and if I recall correctly, you called me the 'human wench,'" she retorted smiling up at him.

"Are you telling me that you were the human that meddled with our fights?" he queried with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, now tell me can you show any emotion or at least smile?" Kagome questioned hiding her smile.

"I could if I wanted to," he answered her, then smirked.

"May I cut in milord?" a noble asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and bowed to Kagome. She took the noble's hand and began dancing with him. He pulled her closer making her gasp.

"So, have you kept the jewel shards that you took from my safe?" he questioned.

"Naraku, let me go now!" she whispered.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a guest," Naraku spat back digging his claws into her back.

By this time, her friends and the lords had sensed her distress. When her blood started flowing out of the wound Naraku had made, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Naraku and Kagome, his hand still in her back.

"I see we got everyone's attention," Naraku whispered digging his hand deeper into her back.

"Stop it! Let her go or so help me, you'll regret coming here tonight," Ryu said standing up.

"No, I don't think I'll let her go, unless I get what I want. So, are you going to give me the jewel or not?" Naraku asked.

"Who in their right mind would give you the jewel? Just to make sure you know my answer, its no you jackass!" She yelled and sent a wave of purifying energy at him. To her surprise, it didn't faze him, instead he kissed her.

Ryu rushed over to them, but was stopped by Naraku's voice.

"Come any closer and I'll make her my mate," Naraku threatened.

"What are you going to do with her?" Lord Ryu demanded.

"She will come with me and obey my every command, seeing as how she won't give me the jewel shards," Naraku answered, a vicious smile on his face.

"Keep dreaming Naraku, you can't control what I do," Kagome shot back.

Naraku ripped his hand out of her back earning him a scream of pain. He reached for the jewel and took five jewel shards. The instant he touched them, they became tainted with evil. He put one on the back of her neck, one in each leg and the last two in each arm. Kagome screamed out in pain as each one was placed. She looked at Naraku with hatred in her eyes as he put the last one in. Her eyes became glazed over.

"Kagome, sleep," Naraku commanded.

She closed her eyes and fell limp into his arms. He looked down at her with an idea hatching in his head.

"You may try to find her, but I'd be wary when you see her next time," Naraku warned the crowd.

Miasma seeped out of him and then cleared to reveal them gone.

"Men. Let's go find my daughter. Any who wish to help may, just be cautious," Lord Ryu commanded.

With that said, every noble went out with their Lord and Kagome's friends to find Kagome.


	8. Finding Kagome

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I misplaced my notebook that I wrote my stories in so at the moment I'm looking for them, but I totally forgot that I didn't post these yet so here is the next chapter in the story. If I can't find the notebook then I will probably make it up as I go along from now on.

Chapter 8

Finding Kagome

Kagome woke up in a dark room, with a bed and dressers.

'What the hell happened?' Kagome asked herself. 'One minute I was at the palace, the next I wake up in a dark room, with a very familiar evil aura. Lets see, out of every demon, half-demon, and human I met the only one that has this dark of an aura is…'

"Naraku!"

As if on cue, he appeared at the door. Kagome growled loud enough so he could hear.

"Now, now, I mean no harm. Well, actually it doesn't really matter considering you can't attack me," Naraku taunted.

"You wanna bet!" Kagome yelled.

She made two swords out of her energy and charged straight at Naraku.

"Stop!" Naraku demanded.

Kagome semi-stopped, but kept walking forward with slightly glazed eyes. She raised her swords up above her head and brought them down on Naraku's shoulders. She sent some of her miko and demon powers through the swords, causing Naraku to yell out in pain.

"I told you, you can't control me for a long period of time," Kagome growled out.

"Stop now!" he commanded again.

Kagome's eyes glazed over completely and she stood still right in front of Naraku.

"I can control you when I want to and I think I like you obedient. What do you think?" Naraku asked.

"Whatever you say, Naraku," she replied in a cold and deadly voice, trying to regain control over her body.

"Come, we need to plan before your group comes to rescue you."

They both headed to his study and got ready for the battle, with Kagome still fighting against Naraku's control.

"We're getting closer. I can smell Naraku's scent a mile away," Lord Ryu announced.

"If we run at full speed, then we can get there in ten minutes," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then lets go," Inuyasha yelled, already ten feet ahead.

They raced along the trees. When they reached Naraku's castle, Kanna and Kagura were waiting patiently.

"Our master and his guest will join us shortly," Kagura announced.

A few seconds later, Kagome came running out. She ran up to her friends and family.

"Kagome!" was heard throughout the castle.

"That was so disgusting! That sick bastard and trying to kiss me, ewwwww!" Kagome exclaimed while looking at the castle.

"Kagome, are the jewels still in your body?" Kikyou queried.

"Yes, can you take them out? I tried to purify them but I can't while they're in me," Kagome replied turning around and lifting her hair out of the way so they could get to the jewel that was in her neck.

Kikyou took out a knife and placed it against Kagome's neck. Kagome braced herself for the pain that came with taking the jewel shards out.

"Kagome get over here, now!" a voice called out from behind Kagura and Kanna.

Kagome fought against the control while waiting for Kikyou to get the jewel out of her neck.

"Hurry up! I won't be able to hold off the control for very long!" Kagome hissed between clenched teeth.

Kikyou moved to the jewel shards that were in her legs. This action did not go unnoticed by Naraku.

"Bitch, don't take those out!" Naraku shouted and sent an attack at Kikyou.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blocked the attack, and held off the other attacks that he sent.

"Last one," Kikyou said as she dug out the jewel that was in her arm. "Done,"

Kagome took the shards from Kikyou and added them to the rest of the jewel. She turned her attention to Naraku. She walked past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and kept walking.

"I have a plan, don't worry; Oh, and Inuyasha, I'm sorry with what I'm going to do," Kagome whispered so only they heard.

She walked over to Naraku with her eyes on the ground. She bowed respectfully and stood on his left side. (He didn't see Kikyou take out the ones in her neck or in her arms)

"Shall we start this battle or would you rather surrender?" Naraku queried.

"You're one conceited jackass!" Inuyasha yelled taking out the tessaiga.

Sesshomaru and he charged Naraku at the same time. They swung their swords and realized too late that Kagome stood in the way of the blast with her bow raised. She shot the arrow, which cancelled out Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's attack, and went straight for Inuyasha. The arrow pinned him to a tree with the same spell that Kikyou used.

"You are to kill them not put spells on them!" Naraku yelled.

"You're mistaken, why would I kill them when you're my enemy?" Kagome questioned and pointed her arrow at him.

'No, she's breaking free from my control, but how? Shit they took out all the jewel shards; that's the only way she could have broken free," Naraku thought as Kagome took aim.

He moved out the way just to have the arrow hit Kanna. The arrow broke the mirror and pierced through Kanna's stomach. The only thing that was left was the broken pieces of the mirror.

"Come Kagura, we will leave to fight another day but I'll leave some demons to play with them. Until we meet again, Kagome," Naraku said and disappeared with Kagura in a cloud of Miasma.

The demons attacked the warriors and wounded many. Ryu finally had enough of the demons and released his power and destroyed all but some that escaped the blast which Kagome took care of.

"Kikyou can you get Inuyasha off the tree?" Kagome asked looking at where she pinned him.

"Yeah, it may take a while but I could do it," she answered.

"Momma!" Shippo cried.

He launched himself onto her shirt.

"Shippo! How are you?" Kagome asked hugging him.

"I'm okay now that we found you, so lets go back to the palace so you can rest."

"Alright, alright. We'll see you back at the palace Kikyou," Kagome replied and walked away.


	9. Tending the wounds

Chapter 9

Tending the wounds

When they got back to the palace, Lord Ryu and the lords took Kagome to her room.

"Lord Kouga, can you find a servant to get bandages and water?" Lord Ryu asked before following his daughter into her room.

"Yes, of course Milord," Kouga answered and took off down the hall.

When they finally went in, Kagome was resting against the headboard with her eyes closed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Just a bit tired, that's all," she responded, not opening her eyes.

"Daughter, may I see your arms, where the jewel shards were?" Ryu queried, stepping up to her bed.

Her only response was removing the sleeve of her dress so he could see.

'It's not as bad as I feared,' he thought.

"Milord, you should go back to your guests and make sure they aren't too badly wounded. I will personally watch your daughter and of course, I will clean and bandage her wounds," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, you're right and I can trust you with her life. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Ryu responded.

A couple of minutes after Lord Ryu left, Kouga returned with the bandages and water.

"Well, don't just stare, clean the wounds and I'll bandage them," Sesshomaru stated, taking the bandages from Kouga.

"Wow, she doesn't have as many cuts than I thought," Kouga exclaimed.

"Hmm…"

"Hey, I think she fell asleep without us noticing," Kouga said in surprise as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh, my head," Kagome groaned while sitting up.

"How are you feeling Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm feeling better," Kagome responded and stood up only to fall back on the bed. "Maybe not."

"Kagome! Are you okay? We were so worried," Sango said giving her a hug.

"Sango, I need to breath," Kagome replied gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay. Come on, help me up and let's go see my father," Kagome responded lifting her hand up.

Instead of Sango taking it, Sesshomaru grasped it and helped her up.

"Will you give me the honor to escort you back?" he asked.

"Yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru."

They walked out of Kagome's room and headed to the ballroom where everyone was getting treated. The announcer was still there and insisted on announcing their arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga, Lady Sango, and Lady Kagome."

When everyone heard Kagome's name, they turned their heads to look at her. When Kagome walked past some nobles, she overheard them whispering.

"I thought she was too injured to walk?"

'They think I'm that weak?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Dear daughter, shouldn't you be resting?" her father asked.

"I'm just fine, Lord Sesshomaru and Kouga took good care of me. Please let's continue taking care of our guests," Kagome replied.

They walked around the ballroom until her father insisted that she should sit for a while.

"You should really rest, you are going to have a long day tomorrow," a familiar voice said behind her.

She turned her head and saw no one there.

'I could have sworn I just heard… No, couldn't be, he is still recovering,' Kagome thought shaking her head.

"Hey, you oka-"

Kagome turned her head once more to see Sesshomaru. Something was wrong though; he was sniffing the air, like he did when either Inuyasha or Naraku was around.

"Sesshomaru, what do you smell?" she asked him.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Thank you for helping me get my daughter back, but I think we should all retire for the night," Lord Ryu announced.

He spotted Kagome with Sesshomaru and he went to their side. He waited until everyone, except Kagome's friends, and the Lords and Lady of the lands, left.

"What's wrong" Kagome asked.

"Naraku, he was here again a few seconds ago," Lord Ryu answered.

"He is going to come back? Great I get to kick his ass again."

"I wasn't expecting that from you," Ryu replied to his daughter. "Anyways, you need to rest though, because tomorrow will be a long day."

When they were halfway to her room, she was nearly asleep. Lord Ryu picked her up and carried her to the rest of the way. He put her down on the bed and left her room. He found a servant walking by and stopped him.

"I want two guards on this door. No one is to enter, not even me unless we prove that we are who we say we are," Ryu ordered. "Sleep well, my daughter."


	10. Battling for a mate

Chapter 10

Battling For a Mate

Kagome woke up with the sun beating down on her face and a knocking at her door.

"Come."

"Milady, you must get up. Your father and the Lords are waiting for you in the dojo. I will bring you something to eat before you leave," a maid told her.

"Thank you, I shall get ready," Kagome replied, getting out of her bed.

The maid bowed and shut the door on her way out. She returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of food and juice.

"Here is your breakfast Milady," the maid announced before leaving again.

Kagome ate her food at her own pace while trying to pick out a fighting kimono for today. She ended up picking out black hakamas with a red top.

"Okay, can you take me to the dojo please?" Kagome asked when she stepped out of her room.

"Of course, right this way," one of the guards answered and started walking down the hallway.

The dojo was relatively close to her room. It was one hallway away from her room so it took only a couple of minutes to get there. She walked in after thanking the guard and found all the Lords by the weapon stands talking.

"Good morning Milord's, I hope you had a good night's sleep," Kagome said bowing to them.

When she looked up, she found them all staring at her. She looked down and spun to see if there was anything wrong with her outfit. When she found nothing she looked back up and put her hands on her hips.

"Why, may I ask are you guys looking at me like that for?" she asked getting annoyed with them looking at her.

"It's just that your kimono suits you very well," Ryu replied.

"Well I don't care if it suits me, I picked it because it's comfortable and I can move around easier," she replied walking up to the lords.

"Well, today is the day that if one of the lords wishes to be your mate they may step forward."

Lord Ryu motioned for the lords to step up if they wished to have her as a mate. Kouga was the first to step forward, of course. What really surprised Kagome was that Sesshomaru stepped forward as well.

"So, you gained both the Lords' attention. This is what will happen: they will face you in a duel and if the winner is you then, you get to pick if you wish to be their mate and vice versa. You will first face Lord Kouga then Lord Sesshomaru. Do you accept those terms?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, I accept the terms," Kagome replied, taking a sword from one of the weapon racks.

"You can use any weapons in this room, no poison allowed, and you may begin when ready."

"May the best demon win," Kagome said bowing.

"I intend to," Kouga replied with a nod of his head.

'So overconfident; that will be his downfall,' Kagome thought as Kouga charged at her.

"I hope Kagome beats Kouga to a pulp because if he wins, it would be a shame," Sesshomaru whispered to Ryu as he looked on.

"Yes, it would be a shame."

Kouga was the first to strike. He charged her, with his sword out in front of him. Instead of dodging the attack, like he thought she would, she stood her ground and blocked the attack with her sword.

"You're stronger than I thought," Kouga growled.

"I knew it would be interesting to fight against you."

She jumped away from him and came speeding from behind him. They kept this up for an hour until they broke apart. Kagome was in the corner with Kouga blocking her in. Kagome didn't notice another presence until she saw everyone looking behind her and growling.

"How is my shard keeper?" a cold voice asked into her ear.

The voice made her jump. She twirled around with her sword raised at the ready only to have it ripped from her grasp. Naraku snaked his arms around her waist trapping her arms at her side and pulled her flush up against his chest.

"Naraku," she hissed.

"You'll never get rid of me, you of all people should know that."

"Just stay away from me, unless you're ready to die," Kagome responded trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Release her, if you know what's good for ya!" Kouga demanded.

"I told you I'd come back for her," Naraku retorted and licked Kagome's neck.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you will die, especially if you do that again," Kagome replied in her cold voice that she picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Do what? Oh this," Naraku asked and licked her neck again and kissed her on the cheek.

'_That is so sick. Sesshomaru get him off of me now!'_ Kagome sent to Sesshomaru telepathically.

Sesshomaru was behind Naraku in an instant and landed a blow to the back of his neck, successfully making Naraku let go of Kagome. She ran over to Kouga, Cyrus and her father with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"That was so sick!" Kagome exclaimed and she jumped up and down and wiping her neck trying to get the slimy feeling off of her.

The four lords encircled Kagome and faced Naraku who fully recovered from the attack. Kagome looked straight at Naraku. She had no idea of how he was going to defeat all the Lords, that is until hundreds of demons appeared out of nowhere and forced the Lords away from Kagome. Before Kagome knew it, she put a barrier around herself, just as she saw Naraku reach her.

"Come my dear, it's time to go."

"Naraku, you will never get what you want," Kagome retorted.

"Let's just see how long you can stand up to the miasma and my power," Naraku chuckled and sent out miasma and started slamming against the barrier.

'Shit, I can't last much longer if he keeps pounding on the barrier like that,' Kagome thought as her vision began to blur as the miasma started to seep into the barrier.

"Naraku!" someone shouted.

'Who is that? The voice sounds familiar,' Kagome thought trying to concentrate on who was talking

She heard clashing of steel and saw Naraku fighting with someone with black hair with silver streaks in it. That was the last thing she saw before darkness took her. Sesshomaru saw Ryu charge Naraku to distract him, so he can get close enough to Kagome. He saw her barrier weaken, then disappear as she fell to the floor. He ran with all his speed and picked her up and went to the door.

"Lord Ryu, I have Kagome," Sesshomaru yelled.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," he yelled back.

Kagome found herself in a beautiful garden on a bench.

"Hello," she called out.

"Hello, my name is Midoriko," a woman replied.

"It's an honor to meet you, Midoriko," Kagome said bowing.

"You have no need for bowing. You are a very powerful miko. You can be stronger than me and Kikyou put together, plus your demonic powers rival the strongest demons in the lands. You may be able to surpass them if you choose to."

"But how can I surpass you or anyone else?" Kagome queried.

"You have power locked inside you, I can unlock it, only if you wish it unlocked."

"Could it help me defeat Naraku?"

"Yes, it can purify him hundreds of thousand times over," she replied with a little laugh.

"Then can you please unlock it?" Kagome asked.

"Just to warn you, it is very powerful. So I will keep you here if you can't control it, okay?"

"Yes, I understand," Kagome answered, waiting for her to unlock the powers inside her.

She felt the power she had increase tenfold. She closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping it in control.

"As I thought, you can handle any power I give to you. You should go now, they will need your help."

"Thank you for unlocking my powers."

Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Can you please put me down?" she asked.

"You're awake, oh sorry. Here," Sesshomaru replied.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have unfinished business to take care of," she said, walking over to where everyone was fighting.

They all had a couple wounds, except for Naraku. He lashed out and sent everyone flying into a wall except Kagome. She continued to walk forward and stopped in front of Naraku.

"Have you given up, little one?" Naraku queried chuckling over the nickname he gave her.

Kagome was beyond pissed. She had her head down and clenched and unclenched her fists.

"First off, don't call me any of those names you think are cute in your mind. Yes I know exactly what is going on in that puny thing you call a mind. My name is Kagome. Say it with me Ka-go-me. Secondly, it's time for you to die!"

She let her miko and demonic powers flow through her body.

"Lord Ryu, did you know she had this kind of power?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had a feeling she was powerful, but not this powerful," he replied in awe as he watched his daughter.

"Come Naraku," Kagome said sweetly.

Naraku walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would you like?" He asked as he kissed up and down her neck.

Her expression changed from one of innocence to disgusted and anger.

"Your death," she whispered into his ear and tightened her grip around him.

He dug his nails into her sides and released miasma. She immediately jumped away from him. She looked for any ways to attack him and her eyes landed on her sword that was a couple of feet away.

Naraku followed her line of sight to a sword that was on the ground. He smirked and moved closer to the sword so that they were at equal distance.

She saw him move forward a little and saw what he was doing. Before he finished moving, she ran to the sword as did Naraku. He got there first but Kagome kicked him in the face as he bent down to pick it up. She picked it up and rolled into a fighting position with the sword in front of her.

"Come on, let's fight, unless you don't want to. I mean, I am powerful so who would want to fight me with no restraints?" She questioned tapping her finger on her chin.

"I don't wish to fight you. I wouldn't want to hurt you, my little one."

"Ha! Like you can hurt me. By the way, Don't Call Me Little One!" She yelled, sending a blast of energy that knocked him out to the courtyard.

"Oops, well we have more room to fight at least," she said following the trail of wreckage to Naraku.

She grabbed Sesshomaru on her way out and pulled him with her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to release a large amount of purifying energy and I need you to put up a barrier to protect everyone. Will you do that?" She asked.

"Of course I will, but won't the purifying energy destroy my barrier?"

"No, I will increase your barrier's strength with some of my power. Now excuse me, I need to gather my energy."

She ran closer to Naraku until she was about ten feet away. She closed her eyes and gathered her energy into her hands. She didn't notice Naraku had moved until she felt someone touch her. She smiled and closed her eyes again. When she gathered more than enough to purify him a hundred times over, she opened her eyes.

"It's about time you die," she whispered in an icy voice.

She released the power she held in her hands and a bright light engulfed her, Naraku and the others. When the light faded, Naraku was gone.

When Sesshomaru let down his barrier, everyone dashed to where Kagome was standing. She heard running feet and turned around. She looked at everyone until she saw Miroku.

"Miroku, let me see your hand," Kagome commanded grabbing his hand.

She took off his beads and looked at his hand.

"Yes, he is finally gone, after all this time trying to kill him," Kagome yelled jumping up and down and gave whoever was closest a hug.

"It's true, the wind tunnel is gone," Miroku said in disbelief.

A growl was heard and everyone looked at Sesshomaru. He had a look of pure anger in his eyes. They followed his gaze and landed on Kagome hugging Kouga. Of course Kouga being Kouga, hugged her back.

"Sesshomaru, don't tell me you're jealous of me?" Kouga taunted still hugging Kagome.

"No, I'm not jealous of you. It's just that your hugging someone that doesn't belong to you," he replied coldly.

"Hey, I didn't finish my fight with her yet. So when do I get to finish my fight with my woman?" Kouga yelled not noticing a necklace around his neck.

"Down, Down, Down!" Kagome yelled hurting her ears a little.

Three thuds resounded throughout the palace grounds.

"What did I tell you about calling me your women, and you! Don't be so possessive, I belong to no one!" She yelled at Sesshomaru.

He appeared right in front of her.

"You will refrain yourself from talking to this Sesshomaru like that," he commanded.

She put her arms around his neck, plus putting a little gift around his neck in the process.

"I'm so sorry," she responded in an innocent voice.

"You shouldn't treat her like that," Kouga yelled grabbing Kagome away from him, before he added. "You should treat her with respect!"

"You should not touch what is not yours," Sessshomaru retorted grabbing Kagome's arm.

'Boys' she thought.

She released a little bit of purifying energy to where their hands were, successfully removing their grips on her arms.

"Down Boy!" she yelled.

A 'thud' was heard and Sesshomaru couldn't move from where he was.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go get cleaned up," she announced and started walking back to the palace.

"How long will we be like this?" Kouga questioned.

"Well, it should wear off in about a half hour," Kagome replied over her shoulder and continued walking to the palace.

Half an hour later

"The spell depends on how angry she gets, be thankful that she wasn't that angry with us," Sesshomaru told Kouga and walked ahead.

"Now I know what if feels like to be in Inuyasha's shoes," Kouga mumbled as he walked behind Sesshomaru.


	11. Evil

Chapter 11

Evil

Kagome was sitting in her room brushing her hair, when someone knocked on the door. She turned to the door trying to decide if she should allow them to enter.

'This person has two jewel shards. I am missing five, but I don't know who this person is. Well I can always yell for help if need be,' she thought.

"Come in," she replied, still brushing her hair.

She heard the door open then close again with a 'click.' She turned around and saw a handsome man, well, demon. He had long blonde hair that was braided. He had blue eyes with a hint of red in them and two black markings under each eye.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome demanded, standing up.

"I'm sorry, my name is Kurama," he replied bowing.

"It's okay; I just didn't recognize your aura. I've never meet you before. Why weren't you at the ball?"

"My mentor just recently died."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. But why are you here?"

"Well, he met you before and said you were the most beautiful being alive. So, I just had to meet you, but I think I've seen you before but I would have remembered if we have met,"

"Did I know your mentor when I was younger?"

"I think you did, but I'm not sure. He has been around for about 50 years,"

"Wait, only 50 years, how did he die?" she asked confused.

"He was killed for trying to take something he shouldn't have, but enough about that. I came here to ask if you would like to walk in the garden with me."

"I would love to, have you seen it yet, its gorgeous" she then smirked and added. "I'll race you there."

They ran to the gardens, forcing people to move against the walls. They rounded a corner and almost ran into Sesshomaru. They separated, with one going on one side while the other went on the other side.

"Hi Sesshomaru, bye Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled as she passed him.

'I wonder who Kagome was with,' he thought as he turned and walked in the direction they went.

"It seems like you beat me Milady," Kurama said coming to a stop.

"No, had you used your full speed, you would have won,"

"I was going my full speed, what makes you think I wasn't?"

"Well, yeah you were going your full speed, but you could have gone faster if you used those jewel shards in your legs," Kagome replied pointing at each one.

"So you can see the jewel shards, you also have most of the jewel."

"Yes, I have most of it except for 5 shards. Two of them you have, a friend of mine also has two and a boy has one," she answered counting them off on her fingers.

"Enough about that, I want to know more about you. Like, do you have a mate?"

"Actually I don't; Kouga and I were interrupted by that damn hanyou," she growled.

"So you could be claimed by anyone who wants you?" he questioned, moving closer to her.

"Yes practically, but I won't allow that because I already have my sights set on someone."

"Oh, well you are very beautiful so I was wondering if I would be able to take you as my mate."

"That is very sweet of you to ask, but no. As I said before, my sights are on someone else," she replied.

She walked passed him, but was pulled back by his arm. He pulled her to him and whispered into her ear.

"Please, I'm trying not to make the same mistake that my master made."

"Master? Hey just out of curiosity, what do you remember about your past?" she questioned.

"Not much, just everything from when the shards where put in my legs until today. I can't remember anything else before that," he answered.

"Let me guess, your master is…wait sorry…was Naraku,"

"Yes, but how did you know about him?" he queried, releasing her from his grasp.

"As you said before, your mentor knew me and with putting the shards in your legs and what you told me about him, everything points to Naraku,"

"So you can take the jewel shards out, right?"

"Yes. I was hoping to do that anyway because I need them,"

"Just so you know, whenever someone tries to take them I end up fighting back. You're going to have to fight me in order to get them."

"That's fine with me; I could use a good fight anyways."

She smirked and slipped into her fighting stance.

"Ah Sesshomaru, there you are. I would like to talk to you about your fight with my daughter," Lord Ryu said catching up with him.

"What about the fight? I already know that it's tomorrow," Sesshomaru replied in his usual cold voice.

"He probably wants to tell you that you're going to get your ass kicked," Kouga interrupted.

"Kouga knock it off. Lord Ryu have you seen Kagome? I want to talk to her," Sango questioned, showing up with Shippo.

"Yeah, I haven't seen mamma for a while," Shippo said.

Just after he said that, they heard someone cussing very loudly.

"That sounded like Kagome," Kouga yelled, running in the direction it came from.

"That fuckin' hurt, you bastard," Kagome yelled.

Just then, the whole gang showed up at the entrance to the garden.

"Kagome, are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" her father questioned with concern lacing his voice.

" No, I'm fine. But he has two jewel shards and I want them," she growled in response.

"Can't you just beat his ass and take them?" Kouga asked.

"I could, but I don't want to hurt him. The jewel shards were placed in him by Naraku, so no one can take them out without him retaliating. It's not his fault that he is acting like this," she replied.

"Why pick Naraku? He was an evil and vile creature," Kouga asked.

"He had no choice as to who his master was. The jewel shards that were placed in his legs are blocking out all the memories he had before meeting Naraku, which explains why he kind of reminds me of him," Kagome answered looking Kurama in the eyes.

"Yes well, come Kagome its time to go," Kurama replied stepping towards her.

"Stay the fuck away from me," she retorted.

"That's funny, why would I want to stay away from you? You're beautiful, pure, and powerful. You're every man's dream!" he exclaimed.

He jumped up and landed between Ryu and Kagome. He stretched out his hand and released a scent that he knew would knock her out. She started to wobble and finally couldn't stay awake and fell. Kurama swept her up before she hit the ground and jumped away from Ryu.

"You may come and find her if you can," Kurama said and was gone.

"Kagome!" Ryu screamed.

"He took mamma away!" Shippo cried while hugging Sango.

"Sesshomaru-sama go and find Kagome-chan please!" Rin exclaimed with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sango, Miroku, and Kouga, stay here and watch the children. The rest of us will search around and find Kagome's scent and kill the bastard who took her!" Ryu demanded.

Sesshomaru was the first to go followed by Ryu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Lord Cyrus. Together they set out to find Kagome.


	12. New Ally

Chapter 12

New Ally

Kagome awoke in a dark room with a small window and a door. She sat up and looked around. She sat there for a few minutes until she remembered what happened. In a flash she was out of the bed and pulling on the door, only to find out that the door was locked.

'What am I thinking? I'm a demon, I can break down the door or make my own exit,' she thought.

Kagome backed up, then ran at full speed and put all of her weight into knocking the door off. She went straight through the door and into the middle of a village. She came to a screeching halt when she noticed that there were no people in the village.

"My master had taken this place along time ago, so no humans live here," a voice answered her unasked question.

"Can you answer my question that I asked you earlier?" she asked.

He walked out from behind her and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her until she was crushed against his chest.

"I don't remember much of my past. All I remember is from when I meet Naraku until now. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, in exchange for me to be your mate, you must allow me to take those jewel shards out of your legs,"

"If that is the only condition then I accept," he answered releasing his hold on her.

She took out her dagger and bent down to his legs. She brought the dagger up to one of the jewel shards and sliced his skin, popping out the shard in the process. She moved to the next leg before he could say another word and popped the shard out. After removing both jewel shards from his legs she realized that she had gotten his blood on her hands. Before she could do anything else Sesshomaru, Ryu, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Cyrus crashed through the bushes between her and Kurama.

"Where's Kagome you son of a bitch!" Ryu commanded while standing up straight.

"How did you find me?" Kagome questioned startling everyone.

"Lady Kagome," Jakotsu started.

"Why do you have blood on your hands? Did he harm you Milady?" Bankotsu interrupted Jakotsu as he saw the blood on her hands.

"No, actually it's his blood I have on me," Kagome replied, calmly pointing to Kurama.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked, backing away from Ryu and Sesshomaru.

"Do you remember what happened?" she queried, stepping in front of her father and Sesshomaru.

"The last thing I remember was a man in a white baboon outfit approaching me then blackness."

Kagome turned back to the other five boys and held up the two jewel shards she had.

"When Naraku put these in his legs, he blocked out all his memories in the process, just like Kohaku. But now that they are out, he can remember everything up until the jewels were put in his legs," Kagome explained.

"You mean that he is good and not bad like Naraku?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Whether he is good or evil is up to him from here on out," she replied, returning her gaze on Kurama.

"Now I know where I've seen you before! You're the heir to the Northern Lands; you're Lady Kagome!" Kurama exclaimed and bowed to her.

"Yes she is and she will be Lady of the Northern Lands when she gets a mate," Ryu replied.

All of them looked at Lord Ryu with wide eyes, except for Sesshomaru. Kagome tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Why did you decide this?" Cyrus questioned.

"I will answer your questions when she gets a mate, until then, may I suggest we go back to the palace."

They all started walking except Kagome. She walked up to Kurama and held out her hand to help him up. He looked at it with confusion in his eyes.

"I was hoping to count you as one of my allies and to give you another chance at being my friend," Kagome explained before he got out his question.

"Thank you Milady; it would mean a lot for me to become one of your allies," he responded taking her hand.

She squeezed his hand and pulled him along to catch up to the others. Kurama stopped when they caught up to the rest of the group and caused Kagome to stop as well.

"What's up Kurama?"

"I can transport us to the castle garden if you allow me to," he answered.

Kagome nodded and called the others back. She explained what Kurama told her and convinced them to try it. When they were situated, Kurama closed his eyes only to reopen them to be met with the sight of the garden.

"Kagome, you go and rest and we'll show Kurama to his room," Ryu said.

"Alright, but be nice to him," Kagome playfully warned.

With that she went off to bed, not noticing a pair of amber eyes watching her.


	13. Watching Eyes

Chapter 13

Watching Eyes

"Sesshomaru, Kurama, come over here," Lord Ryu said after watching his daughter disappear around a corner.

"Did it feel like we were being watched?"

"Yeah, it did, but who would watch us? Why would they watch us?" Kurama question.

"I would like to know that as well," Ryu said.

"I don't know, but we should make sure everything is okay and that everyone got to their rooms," Sesshomaru replied.

Just then they all heard a scream.

"That came from Kagome's, Shippo's, and Rin's area!" they all exclaimed.

'I'm not tired at all, damn it!' Kagome thought as she got out of bed. 'Shippo and Rin are still awake,' she walked out the door and to the children's room.

"What are you guys doing up?" she asked as she walked in.

"We can't sleep. We think something bad is coming," they both said together, attaching themselves to her legs.

"Will it make you feel better if we went to my room?" Kagome asked.

"I'll race you there Rin," Shippo happily exclaimed.

"You're on," Rin replied excidedly.

They both ran out the door. Kagome followed them out and made sure they didn't hurt themselves.

"Ahhh…get away from us!"

'That's Rin's voice, if anyone hurts my pups they'll be sorry,' Kagome thought.

She ran to where she heard Rin's scream. There, in front of her pups, was a pair of amber eyes. She walked forward and stood right in front of the dark figure.

"Get out of this palace, now!"

"But I can't. I came here for a reason and I won't leave until I fulfill that reason," the dark figure replied, stepping forward.

"Rin, Shippo, go find someone. I'll hold him off," Kagome told the children.

Rin and Shippo ran in the opposite direction and turned a corner, only to bump into Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Ryu.

"What are you guys running from and where is Kagome?" Ryu questioned.

"There's an evil dark figure around the corner and Kagome said to go find someone while she holds him off," Shippo replied in one breath.

"Lets go see what is going on," Sesshomaru said.

"Now, what is the reason why you're here?"

"I was looking for someone, but now that I know who that someone is, I'll just get her,"

"You are not allowed to take anyone from this palace. So help me, if you do anything to harm or take anyone, it will be meet with deadly force," Kagome hissed.

"Then lets see how deadly you are," the dark figure retorted, lunging at her.

Kagome jumped up and landed right on top of him, causing his legs to give out upon impact. She turned to walk away, but was tripped. She looked to where she felt a tug and saw the man's hand around her ankle.

"Don't you know it's really rude to leave someone when they're hurt?"

"Thank you for telling me, but in your case, I think I'll make an exception," Kagome retorted, kicking him in the head and effectively making him release her.

She ran out to the courtyard, only to encounter him again.

"Damn. Do you have like a turbo boost or something?" she queried while taking in his features.

He had black hair pulled up in a high ponytail with two strands hanging by his face. What she noticed last was his eyes. They reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't think of the name.

"Funny, but before I take the person I'm after, do you know where my loving brother is?" he asked.

"You're the one who's funny if you think I would tell you, even if I did know. Now, if you will please get off this property before someone forces you to," she growled.

"But why wouldn't you force me? It would be so much fun."

"Because I will force you to leave," Lord Ryu replied for Kagome.

"Alright. I see when I'm not wanted, but I will be back. I'll even tell you that the person I'm looking for is very powerful," the figure told them and disappeared in thin air.

"Kagome, what was that about?" Shippo asked, looking at her.

She bent down and picked up her pup. She walked over to Rin and picked her up as well. She whispered into their ears and both went off running down the hallway.

"I want all powerful females with two guards that are stronger then her," Kagome demanded as one of the guards showed up.

"Does that include yourself Milady?" a guard ask.

"If there are any guards stronger than me, then yes," Kagome bowed her head and dismissed the guard.

"You know as well as I that none of the guards are stronger than you," Ryu said.

"That can't be helped. If no one is stronger than me, it'll be okay."

"I refuse, you will have guards," Lord Ryu demanded.

"Then who will be my guards? You can't because you need to run your lands," she pointed out.

"He can't, but I certainly can," Sesshomaru stepped forward and bowed.

"I too can help guard you Milady," Kurama also stepped up and bowed.

"Hell no! Dad, tell them, they can't protect me," Kagome protested

"I agree, they need to prove that they are stronger then you," Ryu stated.

"But…but I don't need anyone to protect me," Kagome complained.

"I'm sorry, but I want to know your safe," Ryu told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

They headed off to the dojo to see who was stronger. Kagome picked out two katanas this time. Both were all black and the hilts had black leather around it with a little bit of red.

"Kagome, you must face both of them at the same time," Lord Ryu informed her and waited for the yelling, but it never came.

"Whatever you wish father."

All three of them bowed. Kagome raised her katanas with one foot in front of the other, watching both of them. Sesshomaru was just standing there looking bored, as usual, and Kurama had a sword in his hand, but was staring straight ahead. Sesshomaru made the first move. He disappeared when he was halfway to her. She closed her eyes and listened for his movements.

'He's on my left side, now my right, he will appear right…,'

"Now!" she yelled out loud.

She spun on her heel and blocked Sesshomaru's attack. She noticed more movement from behind her. She brought one hand and blocked Kurama's attack. She went down to one knee due to their combined weight. She counted to three in her head and pushed up and then she dropped down and went right through Kurama's legs.

"Very nice, I didn't know you could do that," Ryu said.

"Well, I did learn from the best," Kagome informed him.

"Surely you don't mean that half idiot, half brother of mine?" Sesshomaru questioned while interlocked with her.

"Of course not. I learned from the one and only, Lord Ryu," she proudly state.

She jumped back away from both Kurama and Sesshomaru. She charged Kurama, but tuned at the last minute, taking Sesshomaru by surprise. She tackled him to the ground with him on the bottom.

"Come on, I know you want to give up, so why don't you?" Kagome questioned while sitting on his chest.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't give up. But you need to remember that I am not your only opponent in this fight," Sesshomaru told her.

After he finished saying that, Kagome was knocked to the floor by Kurama.

'So, they're going to work together. I'm so getting my ass kicked,' she thought as she got up.

Kurama put his sword away and replaced it with a whip. Sesshomaru too, had a whip out.

'Of course I am right, but I won't give up without a fight,' she thought.

She raised her swords in a defensive stance, ready for anything they would throw at her. They both attacked at the same time. Kagome was able to dodge one, but the other struck her on her back, causing her to yell out in pain. She saw her father flinch from her scream as did Kurama and Sesshomaru. She took this opportunity to attack Kurama.

'I knew Kagome was tough, but I didn't think she would keep coming,' Sesshomaru thought while making his whip wrap around her ankles.

Kagome fell after taking one step forward. She looked down and saw a whip wrapped around her ankles. She tried to wiggle to get free, but this only caused her to bleed more. She used one of her swords and cut the whip. She got up and went for Kurama again until she was hit in the back a second time.

Kagome turned and faced Sesshomaru, but soon learned that that was a mistake. Kurama lashed out with his whip, making it wrap around her waist. He pulled her over to him with her back against his chest and held her as she slumped over due to the cuts on her back.

"Enough! You two will protect her," Lord Ryu shouted.

He ran to his daughter and looked at her wounds. They weren't too deep, but they were enough to make her bleed.

"Go wrap her wounds. Make sure she doesn't wake up while you are wrapping unless you want more wounds then you already have," Ryo commanded them.

Kurama and Sesshomaru then noticed the wounds they had gotten for the first time. They were minor scratches, but numerous.

'She held back her power. We only left 3 marks, but with half of our strength. Kagome on the other hand used one-fourth of her strength,' Sesshomaru realized.

"She's a tricky one, I didn't realize she even got a mark on me," Kurama replied truthfully.

"She was holding back, but when she was about to attack you she was going to put half her strength into it," Sesshomaru informed him.

They left the dojo and walked back to her room. They both cleaned and dressed her wounds then left to get food. Kurama was the first to finish and went back to Kagome's room. When he was right outside the door, he heard footsteps from inside.

'It seems that she has awaken already,' he thought.

What greeted his eyes when he walked in was the same dark figure as before standing over Kagome, looking at her. The man obviously didn't hear the door open and sat down on the bed. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.


	14. Why Me?

Chapter 14

Why

Kagome was in the shrine that her family lived in the future, looking at two figures. One looked like her and recognized him immediately. The other was a woman with the same markings as her father, just different colors.

"Mother, father, what am I doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"Well first, to make sure that you don't wake up for a couple of minutes…" Ryu started.

"…and to tell you that when you take a mate your father will leave the castle and live in the village that Lady Kaede resides in," Tia finished.

"Thank you for telling me this, but I need to go. Something isn't right"

Her mother and father nodded their heads and disappeared. Kagome raised her hand to her lips.

'Is someone kissing me' she thought.

She closed her eyes and made herself wake up. When she woke up, she felt a huge weight on her chest. When her vision cleared the same dark figure that she saw earlier that day was kissing her. She raised her hand up and punched him. Unfortunately her punch had no affect on him andonlymadehim pin her arms above her head and straddle her waist putting more weight upon her. Thiscausedher to yelp,due to the pain on her back.

Kurama saw enough and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the guy**'**s neck and threw him against a wall. Kagome sprung off her bed, ignoring the pain he caused and wrapped her arms around Kurama's waist.

"That was disgusting," she murmured into his shirt.

"Well it looks like we know who he wants. Come on, let**'**s go before he wakes up"

They both walked out oftheroomwithKagomeleading, and down the hallway. She rounded a corner and ran into someone. She started tofall, but two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. Kagome thought that it was the dark figure and started hitting the guy.

"Let go of me," shehissed

"If I didn't catch you, you would have fallen. I apologize for startling you," she heard **a **voice say.

She looked up to see golden eyes and silver hair.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru**," **Kagomeapologized**. "**I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, good it**'**s you. I'll tell you while we're walking," Kurama said seeing Sesshomaru's confused face.

"We dressed her wounds and…"

"I know about that part. Skip to when you went back to check on her," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Fine I was right outside her door and I assumed she was awake because I heard footsteps. So I opened the door and saw that dark figure. He sat down on her bed kissing her. A second after, Kagome woke up and punched him, but to no avail. He pinned her arms above her head and straddled her waist and kept kissing her. Luckily I was there and threw him into the wall and that is were I left him," Kurama finished.

"So then why is he after her?" Sesshomaru queried.

"Because she is all that I want, both powerful and beautiful," a voice answered from all around them.

"Leave now, before we find you and tear out your heart," Sesshomaru growled.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't treat a guest that way. Besides why would I take her now when I know she will come willingly" thevoiceteased

Before Sesshomaru or Kurama could reply, Kagome took off down the corridor. They both ran after her, easily catching up.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"I need to find him because he kind of looks familiar with those eyes and his voice. I think I knew him, but I can't put my finger on it," Kagome told them.

Then she came to a stop almost causing the two demons to run into her. There in front of them stood the man. Sesshomaru had to admit, he did indeed look familiar.


	15. Inuyasha

Hey all! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here are a couple of Chapters that I was finally able to type up.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha

"I see you brought my brother with you, but he can't save you. Just come peacefully and I won't kill them."

"I knew it. I do know you, but from where? The eyes I recognize, but the hair I do not. Wait, say something again," Kagome demanded.

"Anything you wish for, I shall do," he replied with a bow.

"Would you even sit if I say it."

With a 'thud,' the man fell to the ground.

"I knew it, what do you want Inuyasha?" she asked in a cold voice.

"The only thing I ever wanted, you. I would have had it not been for that dumb bitch. Now that I'm back, I want what is rightfully mine!"

Inuyasha charged for Sesshomaru, but turned and swept Kagome off her feet and kept running.

"Inuyasha, put me down! I want to stay here with my family. Please, I'm begging you," Kagome pleaded.

"I'll only put you down if you agree to be my mate."

"No, you choose Kikyou. Why would I be your mate after that?"

"I know that you still love me, I can see it. Besides, I really didn't like Kikyou, she was just too clingy."

"You are mistaken. I haven't loved you since I saw you take Kikyou as your mate!" Kagome screamed, causing him to let go of her to cover his ears.

She took this chance and ran out to the garden. She stretched out her senses and found Kurama and Sesshomaru down the hallway to her right. She raced down the corridor and crashed into Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I'm trying to find my guards. If you don't mind, but why do you look different? I know you're a full demon, but why do you have different hair color?" Kagome shot back.

"I don't know, when I woke up I had black hair. At first I thought that I had turned human, but then a demon attacked and killed Kikyou. That's when I had enough and how I found out that I was a demon."

"Interesting, but I think I'll be leaving now."

She walked right pass him and by the time he noticed she was down the hall. She rounded a corner and took off. She looked behind her and noticed that he had just rounded the corner and was gaining on her. She jumped out into the courtyard only to land on someone. She lifted up her head to see that she tackled her father.

"Kagome whats the hurry?" he questioned sitting up.

"Kagome, get back here!"

"He is my problem. He won't leave unless I become his mate," Kagome explained.

"There you are Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked emerging from the palace followed by Kurama.

"Sesshomaru! Kurama!" Kagome exclaimed giving both of them a crushing hug.

"Maybe I was wrong for saying that I didn't need any guards," she confessed.

"Come on Kagome, lets go," Inuyasha stated tapping his foot.

"How about this, you leave and I stay?"

"No, I won't give up until you mine. I kow you don't love me anymore, but you will learn whether you like it or not."

"Inuyasha, I will never go with you especially now because there is a guy here that I like!" Kagome yelled.

She covered her mouth when she finished and looked around. Her father was stunned. Sesshomaru and Kurama looked straight at her to see if she was being truthful and Inuyasha was looking around.

"Who are you talking about? The only two I see that are single are Sesshomaru and his buddy over there," Inuyasha pointed a thumb in there direction and looked at Kagome. "Please, don't tell me it's the one I'm thinking of!"

"So what if it is? You can't choose who my mate will be," Kagome retorted.

"Your right, I can't choose for you, but I can choose my mate and guess who I choose."

Inuyasha smirked and took a step forward expecting Kagome to back away, but what he didn't know is that she was way beyond pissed.

'He dares to try and take me without my consent, I don't think so!' she thought.

She stood her ground with her head down. Everyone else backed away because of her sudden mood swing.

"I wouldn't try it, if I were you," Kagome gritted out with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hey, Kagome what's up?" someone asked off to the side, distracting her from Inuyasha.

He took this chance and rushed at her. He circled his arms around her stomach and crushed her back into his chest. When he was about to mark her, he was forced back by a blow to his head.

Kagome dropped to her hands and knees gasping for breath. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Koga standing in front of her. Inuyasha Charged as did Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kagome was thinking fast when she caught sight of the necklaces that were around their necks.

"Sit Down Boy!" Kagome yelled.

Yet again the fighting stopped and everyone looked at her.

"Father, does anyone have the right to be my mate?" she questioned rubbing her temples.

"Yes,"

"Fine, whoever so wishes to be my mate, step forward."

All four males stepped forward, or would have if the subduing spell wasn't still in effect. When it wore off, Kouga and Inuyasha got up and stepped forward and Sesshomaru stepped forward next to Kurama. They shot glares at each other, well mostly it was Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Kouga, I shall fight you tomorrow. Inuyasha, I will fight you on Tuesday. Wednesday shall be a resting day. Then, on Thursday I shall fight Kurama. On Friday, I fight with Sesshomaru. During these fights and throughout the week each and everyone of you will not fight each other, you will treat each other like you are brothers. Any caught fighting shall lose the right to be my mate. If any of you beat me, then you have the right to decline or accept being my mate. If you decline then you may come back if you change your mind at being my mate. If you loose, you will be allowed to stay and watch the rest of the fights. At the end of this week, I will tell you yes or no for being my mate. But before I tell you the ones who defeated me shall accept or decline. Oh, and one more thing, if any of you try to mark me then I will personally purify your asses. Is that understood?"

They all nodded their heads. Kagome smiled and laughed. The boys were all shocked.

"You should have seen your faces, it was priceless," Kagome laughed. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go find Rin and Shippo. If you wish to follow you can, but no fighting, you'll need to save your strength."

With that said, she walked off to where she told the kids to go and play for the past couple of days. She knew they were in the bushes waiting to ambush her.

"Rin, Shippo, where are you?"

She went over by the bush they were hiding in and heard them giggling.

"Ready Rin?" Shippo whispered.

"Yep, ready, and now!" she yelled.

Rin and Shippo both jumped out and tackled Kagome to the ground. They kept rolling until they almost rolled into the pond.

"We got you Kagome," they yelled out.

"Kagome, you can open your eyes, we stopped rolling," Shippo said.

Both got off her and looked for injuries. Shippo noticed that she stopped breathing.

"Rin stay here. I'm gonna go get Sesshomaru."

"Why do you need me?" a cold voice asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome isn't doing anything, she hasn't gotten up yet after we tackled her,"

"She'll be fine," he said and turned around.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew, he was on the ground. He looked down and noticed Kagome's hand wrapped around his ankle. Kagome then got up and dashed across the pond, barely touching the water. She stopped when she got to the other side and turned around.

"I can't believe I got you?" Kagome yelled across the pond.

"Kagome come back here and try it again," he yelled back.

"No way, you have to catch me before I do that again!"

Kagome waved and ran back into the palace. Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw the two kids laughing.

"So you and Kagome planned this. I will deal with you tow later," Sesshomaru replied coldly and ran off down the hallway Kagome went.

Kagome came out from behind a bush and started laughing.

'My new power works perfectly,' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, that was a nice trick, I didn't notice until I touched it."

Kagome spun around and was face to face with Sesshomaru. She gave him an innocent simile.

"I just wanted to test out my new power," she replied innocently.

"Go to bed, you have a long week. Your going to need as much energy as you can, just don't go easy on anyone,"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Goodnight, come on you two."

Kagome pushed Rin and Shippo forward and into the palace.

"Yes, she will have a long week," Sesshomaru said out loud and went to his room to rest.


	16. Round 1, Kouga Vs Kagome

Chapter 16

Round 1, Kouga vs. Kagome

Kagome woke up when the sunlight reached her face. She got out of bed and picked a fighting kimono. It was sleeveless and a solid black. She headed to the hot springs. She got undressed and got in. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, and then she just relaxed for a while.

Kagome finally got out and got dressed. Her stomach growled and she headed for the dinning room. She opened the door to find all the lords, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Kilala, Kurama, and Inuyasha seated. There were only two spots left, one for her and one for her father.

"Come join us Kagome. Your father won't be joining us this morning because he is making sure everything is ready for your duel," Sango informed her.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and walked to her chair. Right when she sat down, the food was served. After breakfast, they all headed down to the dojo to watch the fight.

"Kouga, Kagome, are you guys ready to fight?" Ryu asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

"We are allowed to use any weapon that we wish to use," Kagome said.

"Okay, but I won't use one unless I have to," Kouga replied.

Kagome ignored Kouga's statement and went over to the weapon racks. She reached out for a sword when the pair of Katanas she used pulsed. Kagome took the pair of Katanas and placed one on her right hip and the other on her left.

"Did you see that Lord Ryu?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Only a powerful being could wield those. Is she really that powerful?"

"Lord Ryu, if you don't mind me asking why did the swords pulse?" Miroku asked.

"Those swords are filled with miko and demonic energy. Many have tried to wield them, but each one of them either got purified or was taken over by the demonic power. So far no one has been able to use them, except now. Now they choose Kagome, but our question is why?" Ryu finished.

"Perhaps it's because she has miko and demonic abilities," Kurama put in.

"Yes that makes sense, but now I need to go start the duel."

Lord Ryu got up and walked to the middle of the dojo. Kagome was the first to approach. Both Kagome and Kouga bowed to Ryu, then to each other.

"This duel will end when one of you is unconscious or can't get up, fight!" Ryu yelled and backed up to the side lines.

For a moment, both just looked at each other. Kouga was the first to move. He didn't use the speed he usually had with the jewel shards. Kagome sheathed her swords deciding not to use them because Kouga wasn't using any weapons including his speed.

'He will regret not using his full speed,' Kagome thought.

Kouga tried his best to hit her, but couldn't keep up. Kagome got tired of dodging and went on the offensive. Every punch landed on his body, every kick landed on his head. Kouga managed to get one blow on her, while Kagome decided to end it and gave one last punch to his head and knocked him out cold.

"Kagome is the winner of this battle," Lord Ryu announced.

Kouga got up and walked to the benched and sat down. Kagome inclined her head to him and turned to face her father.

"I would like to train with Jakotsu and Bankotsu, if you will allow it," Kagome told her father.

"Yes of course you may train with them. Guard, go get Jakotsu and Bankotsu!" Ryu commanded.

"Yes sir!" the guard replied and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with the two brothers.

"You summoned us Milord," the both said in unison.

"Yes, my daughter wishes to train with you, if you're not busy," Ryu replied nodding to Kagome in the middle of the dojo.

"It will be an honor," Jakotsu answered.

"Don't hold back you guys," Kagome told them unsheathing her swords.

"Don't worry, I won't. I still have pains from when you throw me through a wall, that was a huge mistake on my part," Bankotsu replied rubbing his back.

"Yes, I agree. It was your fault because you weren't using your full strength. Kouga was lucky I was being nice, otherwise you'd see a hole in this very wall," she replied pointing to a wall behind her.

"So, you were holding back your powers. No wonder I didn't sense your power," Jakotsu said thoughtfully.

The fight lasted for three hours. The final outcome was a tie. Jakotsu and Bankotsu both had a sword to their throats while Kagome had a sword pointed at each of her side.

"That was fantastic," Kouga exclaimed.

All three lowered their swords and bowed to each other. Kagome had no scratches or cuts on her while the two boys carried multiple cuts.

"Thank you for using your full strength."

"If we didn't use our full strength, we both would have been put through a wall by now," Jakotsu exclaimed sitting down foll

"Like it or not we both must admit that you have grown in strength and that you have nothing else to learn from us," Bankotsu nodded his head in agreement.

"But will you guys still spar with me?" Kagome questioned.

They both nodded and were tackled to the floor.

"You guys are the best!" she exclaimed.

"The children would like to know if Lady Kagome can go play with them!" a servant asked.

"Yes! See you later boys," Kagome yelled.

She ran out the door and into the garden to play with the girls.

"How can she have all that energy left?" Sango asked.

"She has a lot of energy to burn off so she'll go like this until she is tired, trust me. Before I sent her through the well, she would tire me out," Ryu explained.

"I just hope she won't be too tired tomorrow, otherwise she won't stand a chance."

"You keep thinking that, but I know for certain that no matter how tired she is, you will still get your ass kicked," Kouga responded.

"Yes, I would have to agree. I know for certain that the only two who would stand a chance against her is Kurama and Sesshomaru," Ryu said.

"Fuck head, don't underestimate me!" Inuyasha yelled.

A loud growl resounded throughout the dojo. The surprising thing is that it didn't come for Ryu, but from Kagome.

"O, shit," Inuyasha mumbled.

"O shit is right Inuyasha. I'll give you to the count of three. One, two, three, get back here Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

She chased him down the hallway and out to the courtyard. She looked around, but didn't see any sign of him.

"Kagome, calm down. He is a coward to run away," Sesshomaru's cold voice said behind her.

"Your right, he is a coward," Kagome replied.

"Hey! I am not a coward!"

Kagome turned and punched him in the face.

"You said no fighting until the matches are over!" Inuyasha exclaimed rubbing his jaw.

"Correction, I said no fighting between you boys. I didn't break any rules," Kagome replied.

"You mean if I wanted to I can fight anyone except for the other three guys?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, but you're forgetting a person. My father, who reminds me, you better get some rest because you're going to get one hell of an ass beaten'!"

Kagome walked back to the garden with Sesshomaru following.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Why are you following her around?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am her guardian. Same goes for Kurama, who is waiting for us in the gardens," Sesshomaru answered over his shoulder and continued to walk.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" Kurama asked upon seeing her.

"Yes I'm just fine. Where are my pups?"

"Mama, can we play tag?" Shippo asked.

"Yes we can, Rin would you like to learn how to play?"

"Rin would love to and Kurama and Sesshomaru-sama can play too!" Rin exclaimed grabbing both their hands and dragging them into the garden.

"Good idea Rin! Okay Shippo will be it, he will chase us around and if he tags you then your it and you take his place," Kagome explained.

"Okay, run away from Shippo," Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru and Kurama just stood there looking at the three chasing each other. The two children ganged up on Kagome, since they couldn't catch her by themselves. Kagome looked up and saw the two just standing there. She called Rin and Shippo over and made a plan.

Kagome chased them into the trees and snuck up behind the two demons. She came out from behind them and tapped each on the nose.

"Your it."

Kurama grinned and Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome gulped and ran away.

"Sesshomaru, would you like to cut her off or shall I do it?" Kurama asked.

"You may, I shall go from behind," Sesshomaru responded.

Kurama ran into the line of trees and easily caught up to Kagome. On Sesshomaru's signal, he jumped out and cut off her exit. Kagome backed up into something or someone. She looked up and found Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"Rin, Shippo, now!" Kagome yelled.

The two kids attached themselves to Sesshomaru giving Kagome the opportunity to run back the way she came. Rin and Shippo followed suit and ran after her. Kagome slowed down just enough so she can pick them up and took off again.

"Kagome where are you?"

'Who is calling me now?' Kagome thought.

She ran to where the voice came from and found Sango.

"You two go play and keep a look out for Sesshomaru and Kurama," Kagome ordered and walked over to Sango.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yea, what do you need me for?" Kagome questioned.

"Your father would like you to get some rest," Sango answered.

"Why, I have plenty of energy."

"Okay, he really, really doesn't like Inuyasha," Sango admitted.

"Gotcha, I just need to fin Sesshomaru, Kurama, Rin, and Shippo."

Kagome was tackled right after she finished her sentence. Kagome looked up and saw that Sesshomaru and Kurama had tackled her.

"We got you," Kurama huffed.

"Are you guys tired from running?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow as they nodded. "Then you're lucky because I need to get some rest, father's orders. Rin, Shippo, time to go to bed."

"We're coming," Rin and Shippo yelled.

"Good night, Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Sango," Kagome said and walked off.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning mamma,"

After putting the two kids to bed, Kagome went to her room. She changed into a sleeping Yukata and went to sleep.


	17. Round 2, Inuyasha Vs Kagome

Chapter 17

Round 2, Inuyasha vs. Kagome

Kagome was awakened by an awful voice yelling at her. She opened her eyes and saw the green toad demon who works for Sesshomaru. She swung her legs over her bed and whacked Jaken right in the head. She picked him up and threw him into the closet, after she picked out a fighting kimono.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you," Kagome said in an ice cold voice that would rival Sesshomaru's.

She went to the hot spring and took a well needed bath. After getting dressed, she went back to her room and grabbed Jaken by the collar and took the staff of two heads from him and walked to the dojo with both in hand.

'Good, Sesshomaru is in there,' Kagome smiled wickedly and continued on.

When she reached the dojo she threw the door open and spotted Sesshomaru. She threw Jaken into the wall right next to Sesshomaru's head along with the staff making it hit Jaken in the face.

"I thought I told you not to wake her," Sesshomaru's voice was cold and promised death later.

"Since she is awake, shall the battle commence?" Lord Ryu asked.

"Yes, please I need something to beat into a pulp," Kagome answered angrily drawing her weapons.

"Inuyasha, I feel sorry for you, going up against an angry Lady Kagome," Miroku shook his head.

"I heard that monk," Kagome called over effectively making him sit down and shut up.

"Enough with the fighting, well actually, you may begin when you are ready," Ryu announced.

Kagome was the first to attack. She filled one sword with Miko energy and the other with demonic. Inuyasha drew his sword and blocked Kagome's demonic sword. Kagome grinned and brought down the other sword. Inuyasha saw it coming and back flipped to avoid the attack.

"Remind me to kill Jaken if I live through this?" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku.

"If you don't live, I'll kill him for you deal?" Kagome asked.

"Deal, please try not to kill me though."

Kagome slashed and sent a wave of demonic energy mixed with miko energy. It hit Inuyasha directly in the chest. The blast sent him through the wall landing on Jaken, knocking him out.

"I think that I will quit while I'm still alive," Inuyasha moaned.

"Alright, Kagome is the winner. Tomorrow will be a resting day, do whatever you wish," Lord Ryu announced.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in my room, sleeping."

Kagome walked out of the dojo and down the hall before Sango caught up.

"Hey Sango, what cha doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"I came to make sure you get to your room before you fall asleep, Kagome? Are you paying attention?" Sango asked at seeing Kagome starting off into space with her eyes glazed over.

"Where are Shippo and Rin?" Kagome asked all of a sudden.

"Their out in the garden," Sango responded.

"We need to go get them, now!"

Kagome took off down the hallway to the garden. When she reached the garden, she looked around franticly and spotted them sitting under a tree.

'I get the feeling that I'm spending tomorrow in bed," Kagome thought.

She saw a glint of a dagger in the tree to her right aimed at the kids. Kagome wasted no time and scooped up the two children, but fell when something sharp hit her back.

"You guys run down that hallway and find Sango. Tell her either to get help or her weapons whichever is closer," Kagome whispered.

She released her grip and they ran off down the hall. They found Sango with no problem.

"Sango, mamma told us to tell you to either get help or your weapons, which ever is closer," Shippo relayed the message.

"Well, the closest thing to either is the dojo, so let's go."

All three sped down the hall and into the dojo. There, they found Miroku bandaging Inuyasha and Kurama fighting against Sesshomaru.

"Guys, com quickly!" All three of them yelled at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome-Chan told Rin and Shippo-Chan to go get Sango or to get help," Rin answered.

"She wouldn't do this unless it was an emergency," Miroku replied.

They all followed Sango, Rin, and Shippo to where they left Kagome. When they got their, they found Kagome covered in blood.


	18. New Evil

Chapter 18

New Evil

"Come out and show yourself!" Kagome yelled once the children were out of hearing range.

"That wouldn't be fun, how about I stay up here and you try to find me before I kill you? Now that sounds fun!" a male voice answered.

Another dagger was thrown and grazed Kagome's arm. Then a barrage of daggers was thrown.

"I hate it when I'm right," Kagome murmured to herself.

She put up a demonic barrier around herself and deflected the next wave of daggers.

"Will you answer my questions if I ask them?" Kagome questioned.

"That I'll do because it'll distract you and hopeful make that barrier fall," the voice answered.

"Whatever, first question. Are you demon or human?"

"I am a full blooded cat demon."

Another wave of daggers came pounding on the barrier.

"Why attack me? I haven't even meet you before as far as I know," Kagome queried.

"Because you took my brother's life."

"O, and who might that be?"

"Naraku," the voice answered.

Another wave of daggers where thrown yet again.

'Shit, if he uses another wave of those daggers, the barrier will fall. I hate it when my enemies are right about distractions,' Kagome thought.

"Can we talk about this, I mean you don't even know if he deserved it," Kagome yelled out into the trees.

"I will never talk to about him, plus I do know what he did and I do agree that he needed to be punished for it, but still, I would have punished him!" he yelled.

"Have you even seen me before?" she asked.

"Enough! I won't answer anymore of your questions!" the voice yelled.

Another wave of dagger was thrown straight at her. She closed her eyes and raised her arms to cover her face. The barrier held for the first half of the wave, but not for the second half. When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw an outline of the figure.

He was as tall as Naraku was. He had glowing red eyes with stripes on each cheek. The rest of him was in the shadows. Her gaze never left him even when she heard gasps from behind her.

When the figure faded she turned and started walking to her friends. She sensed the demon again and turned back around. She noticed that her father and Kurama facing the demon. Sesshomaru appeared right beside her and put his arm around her waist and helped her over to the rest of the gang. Her father and Kurama backed up slowly. When they got inside the palace doors, the guards immediately surrounded the walls.

"Kagome, what was that about?" her father asked.

"Well, that was Naraku's brother and he wants to kill me because he wants revenge," Kagome replied looking at her wounds.

"Kagome, I think it would be wise for you to rest all day tomorrow," Sango requested.

"That is a good idea, you will not be able to leave you room at all. I will have two guards stationed outside your room to make sure you stay in your bed," Ryu said.

"Fine, as long as I can talk to them, but now I'm going to my room. Just have the healers come to my room," Kagome relented and started walking down the hallway.

"O, no you don't, you're not walking to your room, so don't even try it," Inuyasha growled grabbing her arm.

"Release her, we will take her to her room," Jakotsu hissed and grabbed Inuyasha's arm so tight that he was forced to let go of Kagome.

"After you Milady," Bankotsu said bowing and motioning her forward.

"Thank you Jakotsu, Bankotsu," Kagome replied and lead the way to her room.

"The healers said they will inspect your wounds tomorrow, so Good night Milady," Jakotsu replied after finishing wrapping her cuts.

"Thanks, goodnight you two," Kagome inclined her head and laid down.

She didn't close her eyes until the 'click' of the door was heard.

'Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad as I think it will be,' Kagome thought and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Resting Day

Chapter 19

Resting

Kagome wok up to someone holding her arm. She opened her eyes and saw the healer unwrapping her wounds.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost noon Milady. Are you hungry?" the healer questioned getting a nod as an answer. "I shall have your guards bring you some food."

The healer pocked her head out the door and came back in. She started inspecting her wounds again when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Kagome called.

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru holding a tray of food. He came in and set the tray on the foot of the bed. He then helped the healer gather the bandages. When they were done, they both helped Kagome sit up. Then the healer bowed and left leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

"So, who are my guards today?" Kagome questioned trying to start a conversation.

"Practically everyone in the castle. They are all caring weapons they have no matter where they go. It's quite funny how fast you make friends with people," Sesshomaru answered closing his eyes.

"Are you tired Sesshomaru?"

He nodded his head, than leaned back. He was so relaxed when he was near Kagome. He opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of her blankets.

"Sesshomaru, you need to sleep. Lay down and go to sleep," Kagome used her commanding tone as she moved over in her bed.

"No, it would be improper for me to sleep in a room that is not mine," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Don't worry about it. my bed is big enough to fit like all my friends in it. So I command you to get some sleep, I will wake you when I need something," Kagome promised.

""I have no choice in the matter, do I?" he asked.

"Nope, you are smart," Kagome grinned in victory.

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and got up. He sat down on the bed, and then he fully laid down and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and turned back to her food and started eating. When she was done she put the tray on the table next to her and saw that Sesshomaru was still asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sound of yelling outside her door. She looked out the window only to see that she slept for about two hours. Kagome looked next to her and saw that he was still asleep.

'How can he sleep with all this yelling going on?' Kagome questioned herself.

She leaned over and shook his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru wake up," Kagome whispered into his ear.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened and looked into her silver ones.

"What do you need?" he asked sitting up.

"Well, I want you to go see why and who are yelling, it is very annoying," she stated.

"Yes, I see what you mean. I'll be right back."

"Good because I need a bath."

"I would have to agree with you on that one," Sesshomaru breathed.

"I heard that, make sure your rested when its you turn to fight," Kagome growled.

"Sesshomaru shrugged it off and walked out. Outside the door he saw Kurama, Sango, and Shippo arguing with Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Will you guys be quit, Kagome maybe asleep or trying to talk to Sesshomaru," Sango said calmly.

"No! Sesshomaru has been in there for two hours now!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Do you guys need to argue outside her door? She was talking to me, and then she fell asleep. But now she is awake now because of your yelling," Sesshomaru exclaimed calmly.

"Now can I go in and talk to her?" Inuyasha asked heading to the door.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of the door and glared down at his half brother.

"No, she only wishes to talk to me. She only sent me out here to see what the yelling was about."

With that said Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into Kagome's room. He looked over to the bed expecting Kagome to be there, but didn't find her.

"Kagome, where are you at?" he called out.

"I'm in here," was the answer.

Sesshomaru turned to the voice to see and arm waving.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you already, when you got back that I would like to take a bath," Kagome repeated slowly.

"Alright, you should wear this kimono, if you're looking for something to wear," Sesshomaru responded and held up a kimono.

The kimono was a two piece. The top was a red halter with a black dragon wrapping around it. The pants were black with a red dragon wrapping around the legs.

"Where did you find that? I haven't seen it in my closet before," Kagome asked as she examined the kimono.

"I had it made for you. I knew that you like dragons and that your favorite colors are red and black so, I had someone make it. Do you like it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes it's beautiful, come on I really need a bath now."

Kagome grabbed his hand and walked to the door. When she opened it, she found everyone staring at her. She ignored them all and pushed her way through, still holding onto Sesshomaru's hand.

Everyone followed her, so she started walking faster. She didn't realize that she started running until she reached the hot springs. She opened the door and dragged Sesshomaru in behind her.

"You weren't kidding when you said everyone was trying to protect me," Kagome breathed out.

"No, I wasn't, now can you do whatever you need to do so we can go back before they realize where you went," Sesshomrau replied in his normal cold voice.

"Would it kill ya to show some emotion?" Kagome quarried.

"No, it wouldn't," Sesshomaru replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You almost smiled! But since you don't want to show emotion, I guess I'll take that bath. You stay here," Kagome commanded and walked into the inner room.

When she finished washing her hair, she relaxed for a bit, until she heard a banging at the door.

"Who dares to use the royal springs?"

Kagome heard the door open and the gasp from the person that was yelling.

"Milord, please forgive me, I did not know it was you!" the servant exclaimed.

"Do not worry, it is Lady Kagome, can you please see if she needs any help?" Sesshomaru asked the servant.

'What is Sesshomaru doing? We don't have anything called a royal spring,' Kagome thought.

'That was Kagome's voice and if she is right, then that servant is an imposter,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He walked into the room and stood right behind the stranger. He looked at Kagome who had her back to them.

"It's you again, why don't you accept that he got what he deserved?" Kagome asked with annoyance laced in.

"I have accepted his fate, but it's in my blood to get revenge," the stranger answered.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question when you first attacked me? So I'll ask you now, have you even seen me before?"

"No, I have not seen you before, but I have to assume that your gorgeous if my brother came after you," the stranger answered.

"You would assume right, but now you must leave," Sesshomaru spoke in his emotionless voice.

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing right behind Narakus's brother. She heard a gasp come from him and lowered herself so only her head showed.

"Leave now, before Sesshomaru forces you out," Kagome commanded.

'Sesshomaru, get him out of here, I don't like that look in his eyes,' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru heard exactly what Kagome said and picked the guy up and threw him out the window. He then got a towel for her and held it up. When Kagome nodded he closed his eyes. Kagome walked out and took the towel. She wrapped it around herself and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"How did I hear you when you were thinking to yourself?" Sesshomaru asked looking puzzled.

"Maybe it's one of my powers, I don't know. Hey, where is the kimono that I was going to wear?" she asked.

"Stay here, I'll go get it," Sesshomaru answered and walked over to where he left it.

He picked it up and walked back over to Kagome. He held it up and closed his eyes. She took the top then the bottoms. She then tapped on his shoulder until he opened his eyes.

"So, how do I look?" She asked and twirled around.

"Beautiful, where would you like to go Milady?" he asked and bowed.

"Sesshomaru, you have no need o bow because if I can't bow to you then you can't bow to me, but to answer your question. I would like to go to the dinning room, I'm starving!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru offered his arm, which she gladly took. They walked along the corridors and ran into everyone else. They walked pass them and into the dinning room. Kagome snapped her fingers and a servant appeared.

"Can you please bring food for Lord Sesshomrau and me?" she asked.

The servant nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out followed by other servants caring food. They all waited until Kagome dismissed them.

"Mamma!"

Kagome stood up only to be tackled to the ground. She propped herself up and looked at Shippo.

"Inuyasha said he was going to kill me!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Come here you little shi-," Inuyasha started but stopped in his tracks.

"Inuyasha, what do you think your doing? Don't you tell me that you were playing around, I know you, SIT! And don't cuss in front of my pup or so help me, you'll regret it," Kagome said in an even tone.

"Fuckin bitch," he mumbled.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. She heard a growl and turned to find Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha by the neck.

"Leave her be, today is the day she must rest, and do not call her anything but Milady, Lady Kagome, or if she allows it Kagome understand?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, come and eat, it's getting late," Kagome called as she sat.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and walked over to Kagome and sat down. All four of them ate in silence until Shippo yawned. Kagome swiftly picked him up and walked to his room knowing that the other two were following her.

After she put Shippo to bed she walked to her room almost forgetting that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were behind her.

"Oh, you guys could go to bed now," Kagome said turning on her heel to look at them.

"Actually, we both agree that you should have a guard in your room, just in case that boy came back," Sesshomaru replied.

"Fine, let me get dressed first, if I don't open the door in five minutes then you guys can come in," Kagome sighed and went inside.

She opened the door three minutes later. She went to her bed and laid down. When Kagome got situated she looked up to see Inuyasha sitting Indian style and Sesshomaru leaning against her door. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

'Tomorrow will be a piece of cake, but Friday's fight against Sesshomaru is a totally different matter,' Kagome thought not realizing that Sesshomaru heard what she said.

Kagome woke up at dawn and sat up. She found Inuyasha asleep and Sesshomaru sitting down with his back against the wall. She got out of bed and grabbed a fighting kimono. It was red with gold dragons. It looked like the one Sesshomaru had made for her. When she came back, the two hadn't move from their spots. Kagome went over to Sesshomaru and gently shook him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's morning. I thought that maybe you wouldn't take to kindly by waking up and finding me no where in sight," she responded.

"Wake up Inuyasha as well, then we can do what you like to do before your fight," Sesshomaru commanded more then requested.

"Alright, **sit** down while I go take a short bath and get dressed."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Kagome left and Inuyasha trying to get up. She came back in almost the same outfit she wore the day before.

"Lets go to the dinning hall and eat, and then we can go to the dojo and wait for the rest of them," Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha got up and started walking while Sesshomaru waited until Kagome went. They both stood there looking at each other until Inuyasha came back in and grabbed Kagome and pulled her out the door. He kept a hold of her and kept walking not caring if she tripped.

"Inuyasha, you will release me here and now," Kagome commanded in her cold and vicious voice.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that bastard brother of mine," he growled still pulling her.

"Get me mad, I'll send you through a wall and S-I-T you to hell! Now release me," Kagome yelled.

"Try it and I'll take you with me," Inuyasha growled.

He tightened his grip on her and kept walking. Kagome felt his grip tightened and whimpered at the pain. She then thought of how Inuyasha had been acting that morning and realized that he wasn't acting normal. She tried to pull her arm free, but couldn't.

"Inuyasha please, let me go. You're hurting me, please," Kagome begged.

Inuyasha turned his head a bit, but turned back around. What Kagome saw scared her. His eyes were blood red and it looked as though he didn't recognize her. She tried harder to get free, but every time she pulled his grip tightened.

'This isn't Inuyasha,' Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru! Kurama! Anyone, help!" she shouted trying to pull her wrist free.

Inuyasha turned around and slammed her back into his chest. He then put his hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms at her sides.

"You shouldn't have shouted. I wanted to talk to you when we were far from this place and where no one would hear us."

Kagome bit his hand, causing him to remove it.

Who the hell are you and what have you done to Inuyasha?" she demanded trying to stall for time.

"I'm sad that you don't remember me, but as for that mutt, he is back in your room under a spell that will keep him asleep and concealed until I leave the castle," the voice said sadly.

"It would help if you gave me your name," Kagome spat out.

"I promise that the next time we meet," the voice replied as he shifted back into his body.

By now, everyone who heard her cry for help was blocking both the ends of the hallway.

"I have two more questions. First, why didn't you kill me when you had a chance and secondly, how are you Naraku's brother?" She quarried.

"Ever since I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to kill you, so instead I'll just think of another way to torture you. As for your second question, I'm not related to him by blood, but we bonded in a brotherly way so we called each other brothers."

Before he left, he gave one last squeeze and dug his nails into her arms.

"You and I will meet again and I shall enjoy watching you scream," he whispered and disappeared.

Kagome fell back on her butt and put her back against the wall with a terrified look on her face.

Sesshomaru was the first out of shock and walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing, but happiness, when a second ago she was terrified.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kurama questioned from behind Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we have to check on Inuyasha," she said.

She got up and ran back into her room with Kurama and Sesshomaru right on her tail. When they entered they saw Inuyasha getting up off the ground. Kagome ran and threw herself at him and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered into his chest.

"What are you talking about wench?"

Kagome got up and backed away from him and raised her head so amber meet with silver. Anger radiated off her and Kurama and Sesshomaru felt sorry for Inuyasha.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Kagome, I'm really, really sorry! I…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome cut him off.

'I'm dead, I am as dead as a door knob now,' Inuyasha thought.

"Sit!"

"I hate it when I'm right," he thought.

Kagome continued as if nothing had happened.

"If any of you want to eat, you better come now or else you have to wait for lunch," Kagome called knowing that everyone was following her now.

She was livid.

'I was only happy that he was okay. He will feel my wrath if he calls me anything but my name,' Kagome seethed to herself.

She heard shuffling of feet from behind her and knew everyone ran to catch up. They got to the dinning hall with no further incident. Ryu was already there and waiting. Kagome went in first and nodded her head to acknowledge his presence. She sat down next to her father and started eating. After she was down, she got up, nodded to her father and left. When Kagome was out of hearing range Ryu turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why is she so mad?" Ryu asked concerned for his daughter.

"Inuyasha called her a wench again," Sesshomaru replied in a bored tone.

"He should watch his mouth unless he wants to be dead or close to it. She's done it before and she'll do it again," Ryu told them without looking away.

"I think that it's time for the fight, so let's go to the dojo," Kurama put in and walked out followed by the rest of the group.


	20. Round 3, Kurama Vs Kagome

Chapter 20

Round 3, Kurama vs. Kagome

When they arrived at the dojo they found Kagome practicing her forms. Kagome knew that everyone arrived and was watching her, but continued until she finished her form. When she finished she looked at them with a 'what are you waiting for' look. They all got to there places and watched as the battle started.

Kurama attacked first with his whip. It wrapped around one of her swords, but unfortunately it wrapped around the one with the miko energy and was purified before it finished wrapping. He finally gave up on his whip as it kept getting purified. He switched to his sword and charged. Kagome blocked the attack with little difficulty and threw him back.

"You've been practicing," Kurama commented.

"So good of you to notice," Kagome replied.

Kagome charged and brought her sword down and slashed his chest. He immediately whipped around and slashed her back. After repeating this a couple of times, she started to get angry because she couldn't defeat him easily. Then she got an idea and decided to test out her new power she had gained.

'_Kurama, why do you fight me? You know you can't win,"_ Kagome told him.

She wanted to laugh at him because of the look he gave her. They interlocked swords and their faces were close together.

"Was that you talking to me?" he queried.

'_Yes, of course it was me, who else has this power?' _Kagome replied through her thoughts.

"But how? Isn't that impossible?" he questioned again breaking away from her.

'This is quite entertaining,' Kagome thought.

She knew she had this fight won now that he was distracted. She charged again and caught him off guard.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you feeling ill?" Kagome replied.

"No, I'm just fine, I think."

Kagome kept up her charges and always got him by surprise. She inflicted more injuries on him than he did on her. He started slowing down after an hour of fighting due to how much blood he was loosing. Kagome knew she had to end it somehow, otherwise he would die.

She decided to try and see if she could knock him out with her miko or demonic abilities. While blocking is attacks, Kagome started to chant a spell to put him to sleep if it hit. She finished chanting and charged him. She brought down her sword, making contact and watched him fall with his eyes closed.

"Well, I guess Kagome wins," Lord Ryu announced in a confused tone.

They all watched as Kagome sat next to Kurama and healed him. Kurama woke up and stared into Kagome's tired eyes.

"Lady Kagome! You shouldn't have wasted your energy in healing my wounds. You should have healed yours first," Kurama told her.

"Don't worry about it, I can't heal my wounds yet, but I will with some practice," Kagome replied.

"Oh, well shall we go before everyone else gets over here?" Kurama asked offering his hand.

Kagome gladly took it and stood up.

"Since you did it, you need to treat the slash on my back," Kagome said and winced as she moved to walk to the door.

"What about you're other cuts?" Sesshomaru questioned as he reached them.

"Come now, you know as well as everyone else that they will be healed by tomorrow, but I'm not sure about the slash on my back, but who cares. If it's not healed by tomorrow than that's my fault for not paying attention," Kagome responded.

A wave of pain consumed her and she grabbed Kurama's and Sesshomaru's arms. She gasped for air as the pain passed. The two demons grabbed her arms to keep her steady.

"I think we should wrap that slash," Kurama said.

Both Sesshomaru and Kurama took one step forward and waited for Kagome to start walking. They all walked to her room, but half way there, Kagome felt another wave of pain. She stopped and gripped their arms.

"Hey you guys, I think someone is inflicting the pain I am feeling. It's not natural," Kagome confided.

"Do you think its Naraku's brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, he told me that he would torture me, when he disguised himself and Inuyasha," she responded.

Kagome was about to fall to the ground due to the pain, but for some reason the pain was lifted and she stood straight up.

"How weird," Kagome whispered to herself.

"Your not feeling any more pain are you?" Kurama queried.

"No, it was as if someone was cutting the slash deeper, then it disappeared."

"Well let's just get you to your room. I'll go and get a servant to get us dinner since we missed lunch due to the fight. Then I'll go and get bandages," Sesshomaru responded and walked off.

"Okay, let's get going."

Kagome started walking to her room. They arrived with no further incident. Kagome sat on the bed and Kurama leaned against a wall. Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru walked into the room. Three servants followed him, each holding a tray of food.

Kagome got up and went to her closet and changed into a backless shirt. She walked to the bed and laid down on her stomach and removed her hair from her back. Kurama sat down next to her and started cleaning the slash. He wrapped it up and got her tray of food.

When she finished eating, she put the tray on her nightstand and laid down in her bed. Kagome then said good night to Kurama and Sesshomaru and went to sleep.


	21. On Hold

Sorry guys, but I'm putting this story on hold for about 2 weeks because it's getting into finals for me so I won't be able to update. Another reason is because I'm am having a bit of a writer's block, but not to worry I'll update shortly.

Lady of Destruction


	22. Poll

Ok, I have a little problem right now. I can't decide whether or not I should kill Inuyasha. So I would like some impute if you don't mind. Can you respond with a yes that he should be killed or no. It would help me big time. I will stop taking polls on December 10th.

Lady of Destruction


	23. The Dream

Okay so here is my next chapter. I hope you all like it and ya. Thanks for all of you who reviewed and voted. Thanks now read on!!!!!!

Chapter 21

The Dream

Kagome's Dream

Kagome was in a clearing in the middle of the meadow. She looked around and saw nothing but trees and flowers. A twig snapped behind her and she turned, but saw nothing there. She decided to sit down while waiting for Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat there for a little while longer until she felt two arms hoist her up. She smiled and looked down to the arms that held her. Her smile then became a frown. The arms that held her bared no stripes.

"I finally caught you off guard."

"Release me at once before Sesshomaru gets here," Kagome growled.

All he did was laugh. He looked down into her face only to receive a glare.

"Trust me, by the time Sesshomaru gets here, I'll be through with you," he replied with a hint of amusement.

He pushed her away and slashed her back. Kagome screamed and jolted awake.

With Sesshomaru and Kurama

Sesshomaru and Kurama were still awake and watching Kagome. They looked at each other when Kagome started to toss and turn in her sleep. The thing that got their attention was her pain filled scream. Both their heads shot towards her.She was sitting up with sweat dripping from her. They also noticed that she was gasping for air. She got out of bed and went over to the mirror. She saw the one slash mark from Kurama, but not the other ones she dreamed of.

"Lady Kagome, what is the matter?" Kurama asked as he made his way to her.

"I had this dream, well actually it was more like a nightmare," Kagome responded still looking at her back through the mirror.

"I've heard that some dreams could be visions of the near future," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Well, let us hope that this wasn't a vision," Kagome replied and sat back down on her bed.

"Do you mind if I ask, what happened during your dream?" Kurama questioned.

"To make is short and sweet. I was waiting for Sesshomaru when Naraku's brother appeared and slashed my back with his claws and that is when I woke up," Kagome finished and shivered at the end.

"Well, we can't do anything about that, but you should get dressed. We'll be outside waiting," Kurama responded.

They both left, leaving Kagome sitting on the bed. She got up and walked to her closet. She picked a blood red colored, sleeveless shirt. She picked a black skirt with a slit on each side going up to her mid thigh. When she was done, she threw her hair up into a high high ponytail. She walked outside and was greeted by all of her friends. Sango smiled at her and gave her a hug, while Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed.

"Mamma!"

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned and caught Shippo as he jumped up to her. Then she kneeled down as Rin came and gave her a hug.

"Come on you guys, let's go eat."

Kagome smiled and stood up. Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dinning room. Once again Lord Ryu were waiting for them.

"Good morning father," Kagome greeted.

"You sure are happy," Ryu commented.

"How can't I be with my pups around, which reminds me. Rin you may call me whatever you would like," Kagome turned her smile upon the girl sitting next to her.

"Yay, did you hear that Shippo-chan, I can call her mommy just like you!" she squealed.

Everyone smiled, except for Sesshomaru, and turned to the food that was being brought out. They ate in a comfortable silence. Kagome was thinking about her dream and thought about what Sesshomaru said. She turned to her father after they finished eating ready to voice her question.

"Father, has anyone in our family been able to see the future?"

"I only know of one person and that would be your grandmother."

"Is there a possibility that I might have that power?" she quaried.

"A very slim chance, but yes you could have that power," Ryu answered wondering why she wanted to know.

Kagome nodded her head and left the room. When the door closed behind her, she ran to her room. She took out paper and a pencil and tried to remember every detail in her dream. She drew the surrounding area first, then she drew herself and what she remembered about what was going on.

She put the pencil down and examined what she drew. Everything was in detail right down to the design on her outfit. She looked outside and saw the sun up in the sky.

'I didn't realize that I stayed in here for that long. It must be about noon.' She thought.

"I better go to the dojo before they send someone for me," Kagome told herself and left.


	24. Final Round, Sesshomaru vs Kagome

Chapter 22

Final Round Sesshomaru vs. Kagome

Kagome ran all the way to the dojo. She slid to a stop in front of the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was already there as she predicted. Sesshomaru walked up to her and offered his arm. She took it gratefully and both of them walked out to the middle of the dojo.

"Now that Kagome is here the fight will begin," Ryu announced and took his seat.

They both bowed to each other and took out their weapons. Both charged each other with swords raised. Kagome parried an attack and sent one of her won. This went on until both of them were unarmed and went to hand to hand fighting. They circled each other measuring one another.

Kagome allowed her body to move without ever realizing it. Sesshomaru charged her and threw a punch that skimmed the side of her head. A picture of a demons face flashed through her memory. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the battle. The image kept showing up in her mind.

While being distracted Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru charging her. When Kagome finally looked up she saw Sesshomaru right in front of her with his hand through her right shoulder. She blinked in shock that she didn't pay attention. Kagome slowly backed away causing Sesshomaru's hand to be taken out. She realized that Sesshomaru was in shock as well.

"Why didn't you dodge the attack?" was all he asked while staring at his hand.

"I wasn't paying attention," she responded.

Kagome started to feel pain from her shoulder. As the pain increased she found it harder and harder to stand on her feet.

"I guess you win this fight Sesshomaru," she stated.

She fell to her knees and grabbed her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain increased. It wasn't until someone put a hand on her shoulder when she opened her eyes. She looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru who gripped her shoulder. He looked down at her and saw nothing but pain in her expression. He looked up to see the palace healer running up to them and kneeling down before Kagome. He released his hold on Kagome and allowed the healer to remove Kagome's hand. She replaced Kagome's hand with her own then closed her eyes. She concentrated and healed the wound. With a light glow of Kagome's shoulder it was healed. When she removed her hand there was nothing there, no wound, no scar, no remnants that there was even a wound there.

She stood up and turned to Sesshomaru. She bowed for a couple seconds then stood straight.

"I thought I told you not to bow to me," he said.

"Yes, I remember, but I bowed because you defeated me in battle. Anyone who defeats me earns my respect," Kagome responded.

"Well shall we go to the grand hall and decide if Sesshomaru would like to have Kagome as his mate," Lord Ryu announced walking out with Kagome following with everyone else.


	25. Decisions

Chapter 23

Decisions

They all entered the grand hall and waited for Ryu and Kagome to take their seats. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kurama, and Sesshomaru stood while everyone else sat down.

"We shall go in the order that my daughter decreed so Sesshomaru you have two decisions to make choose wisely," Ryu announced.

'Two decisions? The second must be whether or not he will allow me to have more than one mate which I don't want!' Kagome thought.

"My lord, before I make my decision, may I wash first?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at his hand.

Ryu nodded his head and Sesshomaru left the room only to return a couple minutes later.

"Is that better Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes and I would be honored if you'd be my mate," Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw hope, love, and something she has never seen him show, fear.

She didn't have to think about it. In a flash she was out of her chair and tackled him to the ground while hugging him. He hugged her back and gracefully got up with her still in his arms.

"What about your second decision?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked down to her to see if she had an answer of her own. He searched her eyes and found the answer he wanted.

"No, she will not have another," he answered.

Kagome released her hold on him and turned to the other three guys. Kurama nodded his head in agreement. Kouga lowered his head, but Inuyasha was shaking his head. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow which he caught.

"Why are you shaking your head Inuyasha? You know as well as anyone else that you can't do anything about this," Kagome took a step forward, but was watching him and kept her hand on one of her swords.

"I agree that you should have one mate, but I don't agree with your mate being Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's voice was laced with anger.

"I will tell you this, if he didn't want to be my mate, then I would have chosen Kurama," Kagome confided.

"Still if he would have said no you would have chosen me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! I wouldn't have even chosen you; if all of them decided not to be my mate then I wouldn't have a mate. I would refuse to have you as a mate!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha was beyond angry. He was pissed. He looked at her with red eyes.

"Inuyasha knock it off your scaring the children," Sango yelled.

"That's not going to work Sango. He allowed his anger to cloud his mind," Kagome responded.

"You will be mine and if I can't have you no one on this Earth will!" Inuyasha shouted.

He charged for Kagome who easily would have dodged if the children weren't behind her. She caught his punch that he threw and didn't budge.

"Sango get the children out of here!" she shouted.

She used more of her strength so as not to be forced back.

"Okay Kagome we got them out now kick his ass!" Sango replied then ran out after the children.

"Everyone else get out now! I'm going to release enough power to kill ten demons," she demanded.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered into her ear and left.

Everyone left inside the grand hall followed Sesshomaru out. Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha to try to talk him out of his anger one last time.

"Inuyasha this is your last chance. Stop now or I'll knock your ass out if I don't purify you first," Kagome commanded.

"I will never stop until I get what I want," he retorted.

"You and Naraku are more alike than you know Inuyasha," she sighed.

This got Inuyasha to take control again as Kagome released her energy that she built up. She cut the wave of power off and dropped to her hands to her knees trying not to drop Inuyasha on the floor.

"I could use a little help in here!" Kagome yelled to everyone who was standing outside the door.

Ryu, Kouga, Kurama, and Sesshomaru all came in and saw her on her knees with Inuyasha's head in her lap. Kagome looked up to Kurama and Kouga who lifted Inuyasha up and left to deposit him in his room. She then looked to Sesshomaru and Ryu and got up only to leave to where she sensed Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kilala, Rin, and Shippo was. Shippo and Rin were the first ones at her side giving her hugs.

"Are you okay Oka-san?" Shippo asked.

"I'm fine honey. Let's go and play. Rin would you like to play with us?" Kagome questioned.

Rin nodded her head vigorously and all of them ran outside leaving everyone else stunned.

"What just happened?" Sango quarried.

"It looks as though Lady Kagome wanted to play with the children," Miroku replied.

"No I mean that even though she kicked Inuyasha's ass, she is happy. Isn't that strange?" Sango explained.

"Lady Sango, Lady Kagome has moved on. She no longer had feelings for him," Bankotsu put in.

"We hate to leave, but my brother and I must go and watch over Lady Kagome."

Jakotsu and Bankotsu bowed to the Lord's and Kagome's friends and left.


	26. Tatsu

Chapter 25

Sorry it took me a while to update, but I'm having a severe case of writer's block. If any of you have ideas of what could happen next then can you help me out. It would be a lot of help. Thanks and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 24

Tatsu

Kagome was sitting on a bench in the gardens watching Rin and Shippo play when she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up into the trees only to find a silloutte of a figure crouching in the trees. She decided to find the children and go back inside. Within a couple of minutes she found the two playing by the pond.

"Rin, Shippo!" She yelled out.

Kagome saw their faces light up as they spotted her. Both darted to give her a hug, but stopped half way with a terrified look on their faces. It didn't take long for her to find out why they stopped because two arms wrapped around her waist, effectively pinning her arms to her sides.

"Both of you run back to the castle now!" Kagome yelled.

As the two started to turn to run, the man who held Kagome spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want a dead mother."

Shippo and Rin complied and turned back around to see what the man wanted.

"Please let them go. Their only children for goodness sake," she pleaded.

"I won't allow them to go because they will alert the castle," he replied calmly.

"What you don't realize is that either way the castle will be alerted to your presence no matter if the children stay or go," she replied equally calm.

"Yes your special gift. You can contact people through thought."

"How the fuck did you know that and who the fuck are you?" Kagome questioned.

"I know about peoples special gifts the moment I see them and I did promise to tell you my name the next time we met. My name is Tatsu," he whispered not even trying to hide the lust he felt.

He scared Kagome. She knew he wanted revenge, but the question that wnet through her mind was how he will get his revenge? She looked straight into Shippo's and Rin's eyes and found fear in them. She turned her head a little in order to see part of Tatsu's face.

"Please, you have what you want let the children go," Kagome begged as she hung her head in defeat.

"Seeing as you decided to give up, I'll grant this request of yours," he replied coldly.

He nodded his head toward the castle and looked at the kids. They immediately got the hint and ran off. Kagome felt his grip loosen a bit as he put his head on her shoulder and sigh. It was then that he noticed the scent of Sesshomaru on her.

"Have you decided on a mate already?" he quarried.

"Yes, now please release me," she requested.

"Why would I do that when I'm going to torture you for the rest of your life?" Tatsu whispered and started licking her neck.

This caused Kagome to shiver. She tried to break free, but couldn't. She decided to try one last time and through all her strength into it. When she realized that she broke free, she ran in the direction she sensed Sesshomaru. She got a few feet away before she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Now who said you could go?" Tatsu asked.

He pulled Kagome into him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, successfully squeezing the air out of her lungs. She squirmed against his hold on hr to get some air. She then saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye then she felt herself hit the cold hard ground.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you," a voice growled.

"I can't leave until I give Kagome my gift," Tatsu replied.

The next thing she felt was an explosion of pain on her back. She screamed out in agony as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears running down her face. Kagome felt a pair of strong arms pick her up gently, then the feeling of air rushing past her.

"Hold on my love," Sesshomaru whispered as he entered the castle.

He ran down many hallways until he found the door he was looking for. He barged in not caring if he was interrupting anything and laid Kagome on her stomach on the bed.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Lord Ryu questioned upon seeing his daughter's wound.

"It was Naraku's brother again," Sesshomaru answered.

"I'll go get the healer, you stop the bleeding."

Ryu ran out of the room leaving Sesshomaru to tend to Kagome. He applied pressure to the slash and stopped the bleeding. He kept it covered until she started to glow. He pulled the cloth away and watched as her skin stitched itself up. Before he could rub his hand against her skin he was thrown aside by a healer. She looked over Kagome before sending Ryu a questioning look.

"Where is the gash you were talking about?" she questioned.

"It was right there when I left," he answered pointing to where the gash was.

"A second before you ran in her back began to glow. I removed the cloth and saw the wound stitch itself back up," Sesshomaru explained.

"Wow, I thought that it would take her a while to learn how to heal herself," Ryu commented.

"Well she could have healed it subconsciously not actually knowing what she was doing. So you should make sure that she really does know how when you start her training," the healer replied looking down at Kagome.

"Mmm… Where am I?" they all heard.

Simaltaniously they all turned their heads to look at Kagome who was now sitting up. Sesshomaru was the first to react and enveloped her into a hug.

"Um…Sesshomaru what happened?" Kagome questioned.

"Naraku's alley attacked you and…"

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" she interrupted.

"They are in their rooms with Sango," Sesshomaru responded looking defeated.

"What's wrong Sessh?"

"You should really be caring about yourself right now, if you didn't have those healing powers, you would have died," he explained with his head down.

"Fine, if you want me to lay down then I will," Kagome replied wrapping her arms and legs around Sesshomaru.

She smiled at him before putting her head on his shoulders and fell asleep.

"I see that she has taken quite a liking to you Lord Sesshomaru," Ryu said before motioning for him to follow.

Sesshomaru got up with Kagome still in his arms and followed Ryu. They continued walking until they reached Kagome's room. Ryu opened the door and allowed Sesshomaru to go in. He walked in and watched as Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the bed. They both silently retreated from the room and closed the door before heading to Ryu's study.

"Kurama, Inuyasha, Cyrus!" Ryu yelled once he reached his study.

Within a second the three were standing in front of him and waite for instructions.

"Go guard over Kagome until we get back."

The three boys nodded and separated. Inuyasha and Kurama ran outside and to her balcony. Cyrus ran to her door and made sure it was locked. All three had the same thought running through their heads.

'What on Earth is going on?'

Please R&R

Thanks


	27. The Fight

Thank you for being patient for me to update, I've been so busy and had nothing but bad luck. I was finally able to write these last few chapters, but I totally didn't back them up and my computer crashed so I had to rewrite these chapters again! I've also been busy with school, work, and helping out with my Girl Scout troop, soo much fun. Thanks

Chapter 25

The Fight

Ryu and Sesshomaru were talking about what to do about Tatsu when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked in. The both bowed before taking a seat across from the two of them.

"What is going on and where is Kagome? We were looking for her," Jakotsu questioned.

"Naraku's brother attacked Kagome," Ryu answered.

"Do we know his name yet?" Bankotsu quarried.

"It's Tatsu."

All four heads snapped to where the voice came from. Standing there was Kagome being held up by Cyrus and Kurama while Inuyasha was watching the hallways.

"Will you let go of me! I said I was fine and I walked here by myself, so let go!"

"This is true, but you almost fell three times on the way here," Cyrus shot back.

"Well I have Sesshomaru and my father here so let me go!"

Kurama let go of Kagome while Cyrus just tightened his hold. She turned her head to him and glared. She waited another minute before drawing back her free hand and punched him in the face successfully making him release her.

"Inuyasha, go check the rooms around my room and if there is someone in them then bring them here please," Kagome requested before turning back to Cyrus. "I'm sorry for punching you, but you didn't listen and you should know by now that I hate when people don't listen."

She smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly if you asked Ryu, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, at Cyrus.

"What now?!" Cyrus exclaimed hearing the pounding of running feet.

"Well if I'm right in my suspicion you'll find out soon enough, right Tatsu?" Kagome answered pulling out a dagger and placing it against Cyrus' throat.

"Kagome that isn't…never mind you know," Inuyasha sighed as he came in with Cyrus.

The fake Cyrus sighed and transformed back into Tatsu. He smirked at Kagome before biting down on her wrist. She winced in pain before turning the blade and slicing his neck. They both jumped apart and glared.

"You freakin bit me! I hope you don't have rabies," she commented.

Tatsu just cocked his head to the side in confusion. He then shook it off before looking around the room. He was surrounded by Kagome's allies with no chance of escape. He returned his gaze to Kagome and glared.

"If I'm going to be killed, I'm taking you with me!" Tatsu screamed as he charged toward Kagome.

Kagome easily dodged the attack and ran out of the room, towards the gardens. Tatsu followed her out the door before anyone could stop him. Sesshomaru sighed and followed along with everyone else. When they reached the gardens, Kagome and Tatsu were locked in a hand to hand combat. Kagome took a swipe at Tatsu with her claws and caught him in the chest as he tried to dodge. He growled in response before charging her. She easily dodged it however, she was caught off guard as he turned and placed his hand around her neck, slamming her into a tree.

"Oh dear, what are you going to do now love?" he questioned.

"I'm not going to do anything baka," she replied as her hand came up to wrap itself around Tatsu's hand.

"Really, so you're actually gonna give in finally?"

"No, because they are going to beat your ass thoroughly."

Tatsu turned his head only to meet with golden eyes. He looked a little to the right to see Cyrus, Kurama, Inuyasha, Ryu, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu glaring at him. He turned back to Kagome and smirked.

"They won't do anything as long as my hand is around your throat," he answered confidently.

"Then you know nothing of Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru wasn't happy when you called me love, so he will beat you sensless."

"If he beats me senseless, then he'll end up injuring you now wouldn't he? So again, they won't touch me."

At this point, Kagome was finding it increasingly difficult to breath as Tatsu cut off her air supply. She looked up at Sesshomaru and nodded her head. She began purifying Tatsu's hand as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around his throat.

"As I said, he will beat you senseless while I slowly purify your sorrow ass!" Kagome growled as she snapped his arm off.

The others watched in astonishment as they did exactly what Kagome said they would do.

"Fucking bastard, now what do you have to say!" Kagome yelled at the pile of ash that was Tatsu before turning to everyone else. "So, shall we go inside and prepare Sesshomaru's and I mating ceremony before some other crazy demon shows up and wants revenge or something."

"Of course Kagome, but I want you to know that as soon as the ceremony is over, I will be stepping down as Lord to go live with your mother," Ryu replied.

"But, but you can't! I'm not ready to take over the lands! I have no idea what to do or how to do anything! You still need to teach me everything!" she screamed.

"Kagome don't forget that you can still visit your mother and I and you also have Sesshomaru to help you. He is after all your mate-to-be and Lord of the Western Lands."

"That's right, I have my Sesshou to help me!"

"So are we going to plan the mating ceremony or what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, I need to go find Sango and you can do whatever you men do," Kagome replied before speeding off.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

They all nodded their heads in agreement before heading to Ryu's study.

Please R&R. Thanks again!


End file.
